Lendas o encontro de dois mundos
by Rlus
Summary: Uma nova entidade do mal despertou, e seu objetivo é estabelecer o dominio total sobre a Terra, porém os cavaleiros do zodiaco são uma ameaça para seus planos, e por isso ele reuniu os guerreiros Z para que entrem em conflito com as forças de Atena, quem
1. Default Chapter

Lendas O encontro de dois mundos 

Capitulo 1: Uma nova ameaça

Por Mayko Matos 

Em meio a uma arquitetura monumental, erguida em um local desconhecido, havia um homem vestido com roupas religiosas, cujas quais cobrem inteiramente seu rosto. Percebe – se que ele observava as estrelas como se elas pudessem falar com ele e transmitir as respostas que tanto procura, olhando ao redor daquele homem, observa –se grandes pilares que servem como sustentação para grandiosas estatuas que ali estão, como se para homenagear alguém, realmente. Aquele parece ser um lugar sagrado, onde somente uma pessoa importante poderia ter o privilégio de estar e em meio a toda a maestria que aquele local provoca, observamos seu silencio ser rompido por alguém que ali chegara.

- Mandou me chamar majestade?

Sim, aproxime – se Denébola

Denébola: Sim senhor, o que posso fazer por vossa majestade?

Chegou a hora de reivindicar aquilo que um dia já foi meu por direito, chegou a hora de retomar o domínio sobre a Terra, e para isso, devemos destruir aquela que representa uma ameaça constante em meus planos, o único ser capaz de intervir em meus caminhos e por fim às minhas ambições, precisamos partir para o santuário existente na Grécia , ir alem das 12 casas do zodíaco e decapitar Atena

-Denébola: Mestre eu já esperava por isso, mas deve – se ressaltar que Atena possui ao seu redor valorosos guerreiros que se prontificaram a dar suas vidas pela dela e que podem se interpor em nossa jornada, estou falando dos cavaleiros do zodíaco

Diga Denébola, quem restou dos ridículos combates travados contra Hades e que podem nos atrapalhar?HAHAHAHA

Denébola: Majestade, acreditava – se que poucos fossem os remanescentes da guerra contra Hades e que todos os cavaleiros de ouro haviam morrido ao tentar atravessar o muro das lamentações, mas alguns deles, os mais poderosos ainda vivem e protegem as 12 casas

Alguns cavaleiros de ouro não podem significar uma ameaça tão grave quanto você pensa

Denébola: Não é bom substima – los já que possuem poderes incomensuráveis, e alem disso, Atena dispõe de cavaleiros que sobrepujaram ate mesmo o poder dos guerreiros dourados e até se igualaram aos deuses, ou pior, superaram e estes sim me preocupam

Por acaso você esta falando...

Denébola: Isso mesmo majestade, estou falando dos 5 lendários cavaleiros de bronze. Eu soube que um deles esta gravemente ferido e encontra – se em animação suspensa podendo acordar à qualquer momento , já os outros 4, possuem apenas pequenos ferimentos, mas encontram – se em condições de lutar

Você tem razão, estes sim podem representar uma ameaça ao meu reino e como não pretendo cometer os mesmos erros de Hades e Poseidon que cometeram o erro de substima –los, darei um jeito neles.

Denébola: E o que pretende fazer? Por acaso quer que eu acabe com eles pessoalmente?

Não será necessário, tenho uma idéia melhor.

Denébola: Qual?

Você pensa que existe somente um planeta Terra, o que de todo modo não esta incorreto, porém, existem várias dimensões, e cada dimensão possui um planeta Terra que ocupa obrigatoriamente o mesmo lugar em que a Terra está nas outras dimensões, por isso não podem ser detectados.

Denébola: E o que isso quer dizer?

Eu possuo poder suficiente para romper as barreiras das dimensões, e pretendo utilizar os guerreiros do universo paralelo que escolhi para que façam o trabalho por nós.

Santuário, Grécia

No salão do grande mestre, situado após as 12 casas do zodíaco, encontra – se Atena, que em meio à aqueles monumentos peculiares à Grécia antiga, cuidava de alguém que encontrava – se debilitado em uma cadeira de rodas, tratava – se de Seiya, o cavaleiro de pégaso que após o confronto contra o imperador Hades, foi almejado por sua espada ao proteger Saori e acabou perdendo seus 5 sentidos. Saori analisava de maneira sorumbática o estado em que pégaso se encontrava quando abruptamente ouve uma voz que entra pela sala do grande mestre fazendo – a despertar daquele olhar cabisbaixo para dirigir – se àquele que lhe falava.

Atena, posso falar com você?

Saori: Shaka? Claro que sim, diga

Shaka: Saori, é que eu senti uma estranho cosmo se manifestar, e pude perceber que estrelas gigantescas estão se movimentando por toda parte, e o destino delas não é outro se não a Terra.

Saori: É Shaka, eu também senti esta estranha energia, foi só por um momento e depois desapareceu, você acha que pode significar uma ameaça?

shaka: Apesar de ter sentido este cosmo só por um inst6ante, pude sentir uma hostilidade incalculável partindo dele, eu inclusive espero que minhas suspeitas estejam equivocadas, mas se não forem, este será um inimigo que fará com que as aparições de Hades e Poseidon não passem de eventos insignificantes que ameaçaram a paz da humanidade

Saori: Shaka, como você bem sabe, meu cavaleiro requer a minha atenção devido ao estado em que se encontra, porém não nego que estou preocupada com este estranho cosmo que sentimos, por isso quero que você avise aos outros cavaleiros de ouro e deixe – os em alerta para proteger tanto o santuário quanto o mundo caso seja necessário

Shaka: sim Atena, mas e quanto aos cavaleiros de bronze? Devem ser avisados também?

Saori: Não, nos últimos tempos, eles tiveram que sofrer provações terríveis, e eu gostaria que eles não tivessem preocupações, e pudessem ter uma vida normal, e como não temos certeza desta possível ameaça não falaremos nada, pelo menos por enquanto

Shaka: Tudo bem Atena, concordo plenamente com você, pois apesar destes 5 garotos serem jovens incríveis e possuírem poderes descomunais, eles precisam de um descanso, e espero que Seiya se recupere o mais brevemente possível, agora preciso ir, com licença

Saori: Seiya, recupere – se logo, pois tanto seus amigos quanto eu precisamos de você...

Em um planeta sagrado, onde deveria ser habitado somente pelos senhores Kaio, estava um dos únicos remanescentes da família dos saiyajins, que após lutar com Li Shenlong e restaurar a paz na Terra e fazer as esferas do dragão voltarem à normalidade partiu com o deus dragão para este planeta no intuito de treinar e aprimorar seus poderes, seu nome era Son Goku.

Kibitoshin: Goku é realmente incrível não concorda supremo senhor Kaio?

Supremo sr. Kaio: É verdade, ele é formidável, apesar de estar treinando com 10 mil kg em cada braço e pernas, ele possui uma agilidade incrível – Nisso, eles observam Goku transformado em super saiyajin movimentando – se tão rápido que quase não podia ser observado pelos senhores kaio, com seus punhos, Goku destroçava montanhas inteiras e abria enormes crateras pelo planeta praticamente indestrutível – e depois que shenlong realizou seu último desejo fazendo Goku deixar de ser criança e voltar à forma adulta, parece que ele ficou ainda mais poderoso.

Os senhores do planeta sagrado continuavam a observar o treinamento de Goku quando abruptamente percebem uma energia poderosíssima surgir próxima a eles

Kibitoshin: Hã? Quem está aí?

Por acaso não sabem quem sou? – Nisso, um ser vestido em roupas religiosas surgia À frente dos senhores kaio, e após se materializar por completo, eles o observaram melhor e ficaram atônitos ao verem quem se encontrava na frente dos mesmos. Goku então repara na cara de espanto que era emitida pelo rosto de seus amigos e sentindo a poderosa energia que era emanada por aquele ser, acreditou tratar – se de um inimigo, imediatamente ele se livrou dos pesos que carregava e investiu contra o estranho, quando flexionou seu braço e o estendeu na expectativa de acertar um soco no rosto do inimigo, uma barreira invisível foi erguida impedindo o seu avanço, e em seguida o arremessou a alguns metros fazendo – o se chocar com uma montanha e destroçar metade dela, ele já se recuperava para tentar um segundo ataque quando ouve a voz do supremo senhor kaio.

Supremo sr. Kaio: Idiota, bem feito para você, quem mandou você o atacar?

Goku: O quê? Por acaso ele não é um inimigo?

Supremo sr. Kaio: De onde você tirou isso seu tolo?

Goku: É que eu vi vocês com cara de bobos, ai eu pensei isso

Kibitoshin: É Goku, nós estávamos impressionados sim, mas não pelo que você imagina, mas sim pela importância dele

Goku: Importância? Mas; quem é ele afinal?

Supremo sr. Kaio: Você não sabe nada mesmo, pois saiba que ele é...

Meu nome não é importante, mas o que eu tenho a dizer sim, por isso peço que me escutem

Supremo sr. Kaio: Claro que sim, pode dizer

Eu estou aqui para lhes pedir ajuda, pois um mal de proporções gigantescas eclodiu, e apesar de que eu venha de outra realidade, eles também podem chegar à de vocês, e assim causar uma destruição de proporções épicas por todo o universo

Goku: Nossa, eles são tão fortes assim? Mas se você é tão forte, por que não os detém pessoalmente?

Supremo sr, kaio: Seu cabeça oca, ele é um ser de renome, você acha mesmo que ele se envolveria com assuntos corriqueiros? Nós devemos é agradece – lo em estar nos avisando, mas a propósito, a quem devemos temer tanto assim?

Você já deve ter ouvido falar neles, são guerreiros sagrados cujo poder é tão grande que podem destroçar estrelas inteiras com um único movimento de mãos, logicamente estou falando dos cavaleiros do zodíaco

Kibitoshin: Os cavaleiros de Atena? É verdade que já ouvi falar neles, mas sempre foram descritos para mim como guerreiros que defendiam a justiça

É verdade que até hoje eles sempre o fizeram, mas sua missão prioritária é defender Atena e obedecer às suas ordens, e infelizmente, Atena reencarnou no corpo de uma jovem chamada Saori Kido, e esta garota possui um coração iníquo e pretende dominar todas as realidades, por isso devemos por fim às suas ambições

Goku: Tudo bem, se eles são mesmo deste jeito não me resta outra alternativa a não ser destruí - los pessoalmente.


	2. Chapter 2

Lendas - o encontro de dois mundos

Cap. 2 Os guerreiros que se reúnem

Por Mayko Matos 

No planeta sagrado, já era entardecer, e naquele local onde poucas pessoas podem pisar estava Goku, Kibitoshin e o supremo sr Kaio que presenciaram o silêncio praticamente ininterrupto daquele lugar ser rompido pelo misterioso aparecimento de um ser vestido em trajes religiosos que pediu ajuda ao saiyajin para destruir a ameaça do seu universo, os cavaleiros do zodíaco.

Goku: Mas como farei para ir a este universo paralelo?

Não se preocupe com isso, pois eu me encarregarei de leva-los para lá, mas agora preciso que reúna os guerreiros mais poderosos da sua dimensão para que te acompanhem na sua missão, pois apesar de você ser muito forte, não seria capaz de deter todos eles sozinho

Goku: Quanto a isso não se preocupe, pois tenho as pessoas certas para me ajudarem, mas gostaria de saber, como farei para identificar os tais cavaleiros

Eu enviarei alguns cavaleiros que eles mesmos destruíram para que possam te auxiliar – Ele aponta para uma determinada direção e Goku vê vários cavaleiros surgirem à sua frente – Todos eles foram cavaleiros de prata e mesmo assim foram derrotados pelos 5 cavaleiros de bronze, mas graças ao meu poder eles receberam nova vida e agora trabalham para mim

Goku: O quê? Eles venceram todo este exercito? Deixe-me ver quantos, 1, 2, 3...15, quinze? Como é possível?

Goku vê à sua frente 15 guerreiros trajando armaduras reluzentes e que são detentores de poderes admiráveis, são eles: Misty, Asterion, Algeti, Shiva, Ágora, Kapela, Jamian, Dante, Tramy, Babel, Aracne, Mouses, Argol, Dios e Sírius

Kibitoshin: Supremo sr Kaio, veja só, são realmente cavaleiros

Supremo sr Kaiô: É claro que sim seu idiota, por acaso não está vendo as armaduras? Você é mesmo um Kaiô muito fraquinho

Kibitoshin: Não diga isso sr, eu só falei porque nunca tinha visto um

Goku: Bom, então acho que já é hora de ir

Supremo sr Kaiô: Espere Goku, se for assim desprotegido será um alvo fácil

Goku: Como assim, o que quer dizer?

Supremo sr kaiô: Você não pode lutar com roupas comuns enquanto eles estarão protegidos por armaduras, então fortificarei seus trajes e o de seus amigos para que sejam mais resistentes porém mais leves do que nunca - O sr Kaiô estende as mãos e um brilho surge em volta de Goku

Goku: Mas minha roupa não mudou em nada

Supremo sr Kaiô: Aparentemente não, mas ela é muito mais forte do que você imagina, agora leve este pó de gamanion, que no universo dos cavaleiros pode ser utilizado para o conserto de armaduras, mas que interagindo com meu poder pode fazer que seus trajes recebam um pouco de sua vitalidade, permitindo que vocês possam lutar como se estivessem trajando o mesmo que eles

Goku: Tudo bem, muito obrigado, mas agora tenho que ir

Goku, assim que seus amigos estiverem reunidos abrirei um portal para o outro universo onde os cavaleiros de prata os estarão esperando, agora vá e boa sorte

Goku: Tudo bem e obrigado, até mais – Goku utiliza o tele transporte e desaparece na frente de todos

Em algum lugar do universo dos guerreiros Z, ouvi-se o barulho de várias explosões e montanhas inteiras sendo destroçados, são Vejita e Trunks que estão treinando para aprimorar suas técnicas

Vejita: Vamos Trunks, deste jeito você será facilmente derrotado em uma luta de verdade

Trunks: Eu estou tentando pai

Vejita: Então tente melhor

Vejita parte para cima de Trunks que logo assume posição de luta, quando Vejita iria dar um soco em Trunks, os dois desaparecem devido a sua velocidade, e reaparecem no céu desferindo golpes ultra-rápidos um no outro. Vejita se esquiva de um dos ataques do seu filho e imediatamente junta as duas mãos e acerta a cabeça de Trunks que cai em alta velocidade chocando-se com o solo, onde então nota-se uma densa fumaça de terra se expandir, e de dentro dela vários raios de energia são disparados contra Vejita que se esquiva de alguns e se protege de outros

Vejita: -Eu já estou farto destas criancices Trunks

Vejita acumula uma bola de energia na sua mão e em seguida a dispara na direção de seu filho que ainda estava envolto por aquela fumaça quando ocorre uma explosão devido a energia disparada por Vejita quando a fumaça cessa um pouco mais, vemos Trunks caído quase inconsciente

Vejita: Só consegue isso?

Vejita já descia na direção de seu filho quando ouve uma voz que lhe diz:

Não exija muito dele Vejita

Vejita: Esta voz e este Ki que estou sentindo – Ele se vira e diz – Kakaroto?

Goku: Oi, tudo bem

Vejita: O que está fazendo aqui, você não tinha partido com shenlong?

Goku: É, mas precisei voltar

Vejita: Por quê?

Goku: Eu vou explicar, mas primeiro vamos pegar Trunks e encontrar Gohan e Goten, assim direi quando todos estiverem reunidos

Vejita: Haaaa, espero que seja importante para ter interrompido o meu treinamento se não você me paga

Goku pega Trunks e Vejita e teletransporta-se para a casa de Chichi onde ele sente a presença de Gohan e Goten

Goku: Olá pessoal, tudo bem com vocês?

Chichi estava com alguns pratos nas mãos, mas ao ver a chegada do saiyajim deixou-os cair devido à surpresa

Chichi: Go – Goku

Goku: Olá Chichi, tudo bem?

Goten: Papai você voltou!

Goku: é Goten, mas só porque preciso falar com Gohan e você

Gohan: Conosco? Pode dizer papai

Goku: Eu estava no planeta sagrado quando aparece um homem estranho que veio nos alertar de uma possível ameaça e nos pedir para que os enfrentemos e os derrotemos

Trunks: O quê, novamente teremos que enfrentar um novo inimigo?

Goku: Isso mesmo, e é por isso que estou aqui, pois preciso que venham comigo para enfrenta-los

Gohan: E onde então estas pessoas?

Goku: Em uma outra realidade

Vejita: Só me diga uma coisa, estes caras são fortes?

Goku: Não sei te dizer ao certo, pois nunca os vi, mas pelo que me contaram eles são sim

Vejita? Então o que estamos esperando vamos logo

Chichi: Gokuuuuuuuu

Goku assusta- se ao ouvir seu nome sair com tanta ênfase da boca de Chichi que lhe diz:

Chichi: Você fica todo este tempo sem aparecer, e quando o fazé para levar os meus filhos para lutar?

Bulma: E quanto a você Vejita, vai logo aceitando o que ele diz sem me levar em consideração

Vejita: Mas você não escutou o que ele disse? Precisamos ir

Goku: Não fica brava comigo Chichi, é que realmente precisamos ir

Chichi: Ha, também, o que se esperar de uma família de guerreiros

Bulma: Você tem razão Chichi

Goku: Não vão brigar com a gente?

Chichi: A única coisa que eu quero é que vocês tomem cuidado

Bulma: E eu digo o mesmo

Vejita: Vamos logo

Videl: Gohan, então você vai?

Gohan: É preciso

Videl: Tome cuidado e boa sorte – Gohan dá um caloroso beijo em Videl de despedida, que transmitia a certeza de seu retorno

Gohan: Eu vou tomar e obrigado

Goten: Estamos prontos papai

Neste instante, a porta da casa de Goku se abre quando entra Pan toda eufórica dizendo:

Pan: Vovozinho, vovozinho

Goku: Pan, como você cresceu

Pan: vovozinho, você não esta mais com aparência de criança, o que aconteceu?

Gohan: É mesmo, eu nem tinha notado

Goku: Foi o Shenlong que me fez voltar a normalidade, mas agora vamos

Pan: Pra onde vocês vão?

Videl: Eles vão partir para lutar novamente

Pan: Eu posso ir?

Goku: É muito perigoso para você Pan

Pan: mas...

Gohan: Não insista Pan, desta vez você não vai

Goku: Quase me esqueci

Goten: De quê ?

Goku: Eu tenho que jogar este pó de estrelas em vocês para que seus trajes fiquem mais fortes

Vejita: E para que isto?

Goku: Os tais cavaleiros que vamos enfrentar, utilizam uma espécie de armadura que lhes dão uma vantagem, por isso o supremo sr. kaiô me deu isto para que fiquemos com roupas mais resistentes

Goku então distribui um pouco de pó para cada um dos guerreiros Z que se banham nela

Goku: Agora sim, finalmente já podemos ir 

Na frente deles surge um portal no qual todos eles entram e em seguida ele se fecha na frente dos que permaneceram na casa de Goku

Pan: Vovozinho, papai e todos os outros, boa sorte

Santuario – Grécia

No santuário, Atena havia tomado uma decisão e a comunicava para 3 cavaleiros que ali estavam

Atena: Eu vou partir com Seiya e retornar ao Japão, pois acho que assim será melhor para sua recuperação

Shaka: Mas Atena, não é bom que você saia do santuário depois de termos sentido aquele Cosmo hostil

Atena: Sei disso Shaka, mas se Seiya está nessa situação é porque tentou me proteger, e eu preciso fazer algo por ele

Mu: E será que esta é a decisão certa a se tomar?

Atena: Eu não sei Mu, mas é a que farei

Aiolia: Tudo bem Atena, pode retornar a sua mansão, mas Mu e eu também iremos para garantir a sua segurança

Atena: Tudo bem, então vamos logo

Em algum lugar do universo paralelo dos cavaleiros do zodíaco, abrem-se um portal de saem os guerreiros Z e que tinham os cavaleiros de prata a sua espera

Vejita: Hum, lugar interessante, mas que palhaços enlatados são estes?

Goku: Estes são os cavaleiros que irão nos ajudar neste universo

Vejita: Por mim tudo bem, desde que eles não fiquem em meus caminhos, por que se não, destruo eles também

Gohan: Pai, não sei se você notou, mas neste lugar existem muitas energias poderosas

Goku: É verdade Gohan, realmente existem muitos seres poderosos aqui, isso vai ser emocionante

Trunks: E como faremos, vamos nos dividir?

Misty: Vamos nos separar em 5 grupos e cada um vai atrás de um dos cavaleiros

Vejita: Por mim tanto faz, contanto que eu lute com o mais forte deles

Asterion: Todos eles tem o nível muito similar, então tanto faz se você lutar com um ou com outro

Goten: Então vamos logo gente 

Os guerreiros Z se unem aos cavaleiros e separam – se em diferentes direções, **com Goku** então Misty, Asterion e Algeti, **com Vejita**, Shiva, Ágora e Kapela, **com Goten**, Jamian, Dante e Tramy**, com Trunks**, Babel, Aracne e Mouses e **com Gohan**, Argol, Dios e Sírius.

Os guerreiros Z munidos dos cavaleiros de prata partem em diferentes direções em busca dos **lendários cavaleiros de Atena**, não sabemos ao certo o que se esperar dos confrontos que estão prestes a se realizar, mas de uma coisa pode-se ter certeza, emoção é o que não vai faltar...


	3. Chapter 3

Lendas – O Encontro de dois mundos

Cap. 3 – Confrontos Errôneos

Por Mayko Matos 

Os guerreiros Z haviam chegado ao universo paralelo dos cavaleiros do zodíaco, e partido em busca dos mesmos com o intuito de destroça-los em batalha, e sem saber dos fatos que vinham ocorrendo, os cavaleiros viviam tranqüilamente devido à paz que havia se instaurado pelo mundo

Cinco picos antigos de Rozan - China

Shurey: Shiryu, vem logo, o almoço está pronto

Shiryu: Depois eu vou Shunrey, mas obrigado assim mesmo

Shunrey: Responda Shiryu, por que você tem que ficar treinando agora que não possuímos mais perigos na terra?

Shiryu: Eu não posso interromper os meus treinamentos, já pensou se surgir algum perigo de uma hora para outra? Eu tenho que estar preparado, você não acha?

Shurey: E você não acha que já fez o bastante pelo mundo? Você também merece um pouco de descanso, então vem Shiryu, vamos almoçar, depois você treina

Shiryu: Nunca se é o bastante quando se luta pelo mundo, mas você tem razão, então vamos entrar - Shiryu e Shunrey se encaminhavam- se para casa quando inesperadamente Shiryu sente a aproximação de 4 cosmos - Shunrey, o almoço fica para depois, agora entre e não saia de la por nada, entendeu bem?

Shunrey: Mas Shiryu... – Através da expressão séria que se instalava no rosto do cavaleiro, ela percebe o que estava prestes a acontecer e segue as orientações de Shiryu – Tudo Bem , mas tome cuidado

Shiryu encontava- se frente à cachoeira de Rozan como o mestre ancião costumava fazer à espera da chegada dos cosmos que ele havia sentido, quando ele escuta uma voz que lhe diz:

Ora, ora, então nos encontramos de novo dragão

Shiryu : É verdade Argol, nos encontramos de novo

Argol: E desta vez tenha certeza que não vou transformar apenas o seu braço em pedra, você se tornará uma estátua por completo

Shiryu: Se você conseguir ..., Mas me responda, como fez para retornar à vida?

Sírius: Isso não é da sua conta, a única coisa que precisa saber é que este fato é obra de alguém muito mais poderoso do que você pode imaginar

Gohan: Este é o tal cavaleiro? Ele não parece ser tão terrível quanto disseram, pra dizer a verdade vocês emanam mais energia do que ele

Dios: Isso não importa, vamos acabar com ele – Os 3 cavaleiros de prata partiram na direção de Shiryu que continuava imóvel, sem manifestar nenhuma reação, quando Sírius Flexionou o punho em direção ao rosto de Shiryu, este desapareceu deixando-os confusos – Onde ele está? – Derrepente os 3 cavaleiros saem voando em diferentes direções caindo ao chão

Gohan: Como ele fez isso? Ele se moveu tão rápido que quase não pude acompanha-lo e ainda conseguiu acertar os 3 cavaleiros em uma fração de segundo, ele é realmente um homem excepcional

Argol: Não pense que ficamos impressionados com isto, pois graças ao nosso novo senhor, agora somos 10 vezes mais poderosos que antes

Shiryu: Sério? Pois isso significa que os poderes de vocês estão no máximo em mach 15, e isto em comparação a um cavaleiro de ouro, não é nada, e eu sou mais forte do que eles, portanto não me vencerão

Sírius: É o que vamos ver, haaaaa – Novamente os cavaleiros vão na direção de Shiryu e começam a deflectir golpes ultra- rápidos que o dragão facilmente evita quando Gohan decide entrar na luta e vai em alta velocidade na direção de Shiryu acertando um soco no rosto do cavaleiro fazendo com que ele se desequilibrasse e caísse na cascata de Rozan

Argol: Você conseguiu, ele nem viu o que o acertou

Gohan: Mas ele não foi derrotado com tão pouco

Bastou que Gohan proferisse tais palavras para que de dentro do rio de Rozan, surgisse uma coluna de água que trazia consigo Shiryu que estava munido de sua armadura que não era Kamêi utilizada contra Hades, mas sim a 3° armadura que havia renascido graças ao sangue de Atena entregue por Shion

Gohan: Então esta é a armadura deste cavaleiro?

Argol: Shiryu, não importa que tenha colocado a armadura, você vai virar pedra do mesmo jeito – Argol tirava o escudo da medusa de suas costas e o apontava na direção de Shiryu

Shiryu: Argol, você deveria saber, o mesmo golpe não funciona duas vezes contra o mesmo cavaleiro – Shiryu partiu ao encontro do cavaleiro de Perseu e antes que os olhos da medusa se abrissem, o escudo desse cavaleiro foi cortado em dois chegando a ferir o braço de Argol

Dios: Como é possível, a mão dele é tão afiada quanto uma espada

Shiryu: Eu já me cansei de vocês e ao invés de usarem sua nova vida em prol da justiça, vocês continuam praticando maldades, portanto não merecem que eu tenha compaixãocom vocês, Cólera do dragão! – Do punho de Shiryu sai uma poderosa energia em forma de dragão, quando Gohan percebe o ocorrido, dá um salto para se esquivar do ataque enquanto os 3 cavaleiros de prata são abduzidos pelo golpe sendo derrotados por Shiryu – Eu percebi que você é diferente dos outros, quem é você?

Gohan: Eu me chamo Gohan, e agora que você derrotou os outros 3, seremos somente você e eu

Shiryu: Se for assim que você quer, então é assim que será

Os dois aproximam-se um do outro e começam a dar socos que são evitados por ambos, até que Gohan dá um giro acertando um chute no rosto de Shiryu, porém este se recupera rapidamente retribuindo o golpe recebido com um soco no estômago de Gohan fazendo-o voar alguns metros até cair no chão

Gohan: Você luta muito bem, e eu sei que não está usando todo seu poder, por isso eu vou acabar logo com isso Haaaa – Gohan começa a expandir o Ki fazendo inclusive as águas da cachoeira de Rozan se agitarem, em seguida o seu cabelo passa do negro para um dourado resplandecente, é o estágio de super saiyajim

Shiryu: O que está acontecendo? – Shiryu não tem nem tempo de pensar quando Gohan parte para cima do cavaleiro – Você acha que pode me vencer só com isso – Gohan dá um poderoso soco em Shiryu que se defende com seu escudo fazendo Gohan se impressionar – Agora é minha vez – Shiryu começa a elevar o seu cosmo de maneira surpreendente até que acorre uma explosão que manda Gohan pelos ares, mas este consegue reequilibrar o seu corpo não sofrendo dano algum

Gohan: Incrível. Eu achei que quando me transforma-se em super sayajim a diferença entre nossos poderes seria enorme, mas ele rivalizou comigo facilmente e tem mais, apesar daquele escudo ter recebido um dos meus golpes ele nem se arranhou

Shiryu: Isto é natural, afinal este é o escudo do dragão e ele é praticamente indestrutível

Gohan: Praticamente não quer dizer que é – Os dois desaparecem de vista e em seguida ouve-se apenas o barulho de explosões que fazem com que tudo ao redor comece a tremer. Gohan então se distancia de Shiryu e acumula uma bola de energia nas mãos que em seguida é disparada contra o dragão que a esquiva, Gohan então começa a disparar uma chuva de raios em Shiryu que se defende com seu escudo, mas a força dos golpes faz com que o cavaleiro seja atingido e arremessado contra uma montanha que se rompe pela metade fazendo com que pedras caiam sobre ele

Gohan: Eu sabia que podia vencê-lo, o quê? – Gohan observa uma poderosa energia ser emanada das pedras onde então ele ouve uma voz que diz – Dragão Voador – Shiryu parte na direção de Gohan na forma de um dragão atingindo-o com tanta força que o arremessa contra uma montanha que é destroçada por completo sobre o guerreiro saiyajim

Shiryu: Vamos Gohan, sei que não foi vencido só com isso – De dentro das rochas surge um brilho dourado que as manda pelos ares, é Gohan que atingia o 2° nível de super saiyajim

Gohan: Agora sim você vai ver

Shiryu: Não fique tão animadinho só porque aumentou seus poderes – Shiryu começa a liberar o seu cosmo até se aproximar do sétimo sentido

Gohan: Incrível, o seu Ki é tão ou mais poderoso do que o meu, mas vamos ver do que ele é capaz, MAZENKU

Shiryu: Tome isto, CÓLERA DO DRAGAO – As duas energias vão ao encontro uma da outra até se chocarem fazendo com que o poder ficasse retido entre os dois guerreiros, a energia começava a se expandir permitindo que tudo que estivesse ao redor começasse a se destruir, a energia já estava tão poderosa que não podia mais ser controlada gerando então uma explosão que jogou os guerreiros em direções opostas sem que soubéssemos o que tinha realmente acontecido

Em uma região próxima a Etiópia, existia uma ilha conhecida por Andrômeda onde poucas pessoas se atreviam a ir, pois era tida como uma ilha terrível onde a pela manhã a pele humana literalmente queimava e pela noite a temperatura chegava a baixo de zero, devido às condições climáticas deste lugar poucas eram as pessoas que viviam ali, mas dentre estes poucos corajosos econtrava-se Shun o cavaleiro de Andrômeda

Shun: Viu June, eu prometi que reconstruiria a ilha de Andrômeda, mas mesmo assim eu sei que ainda ha muito a se fazer por aqui

June: Não se martirize tanto Shun, o que aconteceu aqui não foi culpa sua e além do mais, nós somos muito gratos por você estar nos ajudando na reconstrução da ilha

Shun: Eu sei

June: O que você pretende fazer agora que já não existem mais combates para serem travados?

Shun: Eu ainda não sei, mas acho que vou procurar Ikki e os outros e ainda tem o Seiya que está em uma cadeira de rodas, pra dizer a verdade, o futuro de todos nós ainda é muito incerto

June: Tudo bem Shun, eu te compreendo, mas sabe, logo você que todos julgavam inapto para se tornar um cavaleiro ter conseguido almejar um cosmo destes

Shun: Infelizmente todos nós tivemos que enfrentar provações terríveis, e a necessidade de lutar sempre fizeram que nós tivéssemos que superar os nossos próprios limites, sabe June, apesar de que eu não goste de lutar, há momentos na vida que se torna imprescindível que tenhamos que entrar em batalha

June: É verdade, você tem razão – Neste instante Shun e June sentem a aproximação de 4 cosmo energias

Shun: June...

June: Você também sentiu?

Apos Shun e June terem pressentido a chegada de 4 cosmo energias, passaram- se alguns segundos até que surgissem na frente deles a figura de 3 guerreiros conhecidos e um que nunca tinham visto antes fazendo com que eles ficassem impressionados

Shun: O quê? Jamian, Dante, e Tramy, mas vocês...

Dante: Morreram? Ha ha ha ha

Jamian: Isto não importa mais, afinal você deve se preocupar consigo mesmo

Dante: Isso mesmo haaaaa – Dante arremessa sua corrente contra Shun que permanecia tranqüilo perante a ameaça daqueles guerreiros quando seu corpo é envolto pela corrente de Cérbero

June: Shunnn...

Dante: E então Shun, o que você acha disso? hahahaha

Shun: Por acaso está brincando comigo? – Shun começa a emanar o seu cosmo na tentativa de se soltar das correntes, porém Dante percebe a intenção de Shun e começa a apertar a corrente, mas a ação do cavaleiro de prata é ineficaz pois ele tem suas correntes destroçadas pelo poder de Andrômeda fazendo com que todos, inclusive Goten se surpreendessem com tal feito

Dante: Maldito, como fez isso?

Shun: Dante, sem suas correntes você é inofensivo e os outros também não são adversários para mim, por isso vão embora daqui – Shun dava as costas para os cavaleiros e começava a andar na direção de June quando Tramy dá um salto passando por cima de Shun e caindo à sua frente

Tramy: Quem você pensa que é? Nós renascemos só para destruir vocês e acha que iremos embora sem ter feito o que viemos fazer, pois tome isto – Tramy atirou suas flechas fantasmas em Shun, mas quando ele percebeu, o cavaleiro de Andrômeda não estava mais lá, foi então que o cavaleiro da constelação de flecha cessou o seu ataque e quando olhou para traz viu Shun próximo à June sem que pudesse compreender o que tinha realmente acontecido

Goten: Mas como, ele desviou do ataque com uma facilidade incrível

Shun: June, afaste-se um pouco eu não vou poder ir embora da maneira que havia planejado

June: Você vai lutar com eles Shun?

Shun: Este é o momento que eu havia dito à você, quando temos que lutar sem que tenhamos escolha, Andrômedaaaaaa – Shun então chama por sua constelação protetora e inesperadamente um misterioso brilho vem em sua direção envolvendo-o, o brilho é tão forte que chega a ofuscar a visão dos que estão ali, e quando eles conseguem abrir os olhos notam Shun utilizando a sua 3° armadura deixando todos impressionados

Jamian: E - ele está trajando a sua armadura

Dante: Deixe de ser covarde Jamian

Shun: Ouçam bem, esta é a ultima chance que vocês tem de ir embora daqui, e então?

Tramy: Cale a boca maldito haaaa

Shun: Sinto muito, mas vocês mesmos selaram seus destinos, corrente de Andrômeda – Shun lança suas correntes contra os cavaleiros prateados atingindo-os e vencendo-os com extrema facilidade, quando então ele dirige sua atenção para Goten – Eu poupei você porque não o conhecia e acho que não há necessidade que lutemos, então...

Goten: Me poupou? Logo se vê que não me conhece mesmo

Shun: Se você for embora agora, terá evitado que ocorra um confronto sem sentido entre nós, o que me diz?

Goten: Talvez seja sem sentido para você, mas pelo que me contaram eu não tenho outra alternativa a não ser vencer você

Shun: E pretende lutar sem armadura?

Goten: Acredite, eu não estou desprotegido, eu uso trajes especiais, então não suprima seus golpes, lute com tudo que tem – Goten desaparece da vista de todos reaparecendo próximo a Shun desferindo um soco no rosto do cavaleiro que se esquiva dando em seguida um chute em Goten que o ampara com as mãos, então ele começa a girar o corpo de Shun no ar arremessando-o em seguida, porem antes que o cavaleiro tocasse o chão ele utiliza a sua corrente que se prende ao punho do saiyajim e o puxa fazendo com que os dois caíssem

Shun: Você é mais forte que pensei

Goten: Você ainda não viu nada – Goten parte novamente contra Shun desferindo inúmeros golpes contra o cavaleiro que apenas se protege, Shun então decide revidar os ataques recebidos jogando sua corrente triangular do lado oposto ao que Goten se encontrava deixando o saiyajim sem entender e estratégia de Shun, porém a corrente de Shun em apenas uma fração de segundo deu uma volta completa na terra atingindo Goten, pelas costas – Ai essa doeu, mas o que aconteceu? Por acaso a corrente deu uma volta na terra? Mas ela não é tão grande assim, é impressionante

Shun: Renda- se assim evitaremos este combate que não leva a nada

Goten: Só porque me atingiu uma vez, não quer dizer que vai vencer, vela só isso haaaaa – Goten começava a elevar o seu KI fazendo inclusive com que algumas pedras que estavam ali perto começassem a girar em torno dele, é aí que acorre a transformação de Goten em SSJ

June: Incrível, apesar de não ser um cavaleiro ele supera em muito a força de um cavaleiro de prata, se não fosse Shun que estivesse lutando com ele eu não sei o que poderia acontecer

Goten: E então, o que achou?

Shun: Você tem um cosmo incrível, mas ainda assim não vai me vencer com isso

Goten: É o que vamos ver- Goten começa a disparar diversas bolas de energia em Shun que utiliza a sua defesa circular para se defender, onde uma fumaça de terra começa a se expandir, Goten cena o ataque para ver o que tinha acontecido e antes que a fumaça de terra desaparecesse ele vê uma corrente sair de dentro dela enrolando-se no seu pé, Shun então retribui o que Goten havia feito ao gira-lo anteriormente fazendo o mesmo com Goten que estava preso pela corrente, até bater em uma montanha e abrir uma cratera nela

Goten: Não acredito, mesmo transformado em SSJ ele conseguiu fazer isso comigo, mas não fez mal, pois ainda me resta uma possibilidade, vou me transformar em SSJ 2 haaaa – Goten novamente começa a expulsar sua energia fazendo parte da terra tremer até atingir o 2° nível de sua transformação

June: A – agora sua energia é quase tão forte quanto um cavaleiro de ouro

Goten: Prepare-se Shun Kamerame – haaaaa – Das mãos de Goten sai um poderoso facho de luz do qual Shun não tem tempo de defender sendo arrastado pela energia deixando o rastro no chão até que ele colida com um imenso paredão sendo por ele soterrado

June: Shun, Shun, - June estava indo ao encontro de Shun quando ela sente o cosmo do cavaleiro aumentar incrivelmente quase chegando a atingir o 7° sentido e explodindo as pedras que cobriam seu corpo

Goten: Não acredito, ele aumentou ainda mais o seu ki

Shun: Já disse que não pode me vencer tão facilmente, agora receba a nebulosa de Andrômeda – Shun lança novamente a sua corrente contra Goten que se esquiva por pouco do ataque segurando a corrente em seguida – Isto não é uma boa idéia

Goten: O que? Haaaa – A corrente de Shun começa a descarregar uma forte corrente elétrica, mas Goten suportando a dor consegue puxar a corrente trazendo Shun na direção do saiyajim que desfere um poderoso soco no rosto do cavaleiro que o manda para longe até que caísse no chão

Goten: Droga, ta doendo muito, mas como farei para vence-lo? Aquela corrente ataca e defende ao mesmo tempo, é impossível penetrar sua barreira, já sei vou fazer um zanzoken

Shun já estava se levantando quando ele vê Goten partindo para cima dele e lança sua corrente contra ele, porém, ele acerta somente uma miragem de Goten e quando dá uma olhada um pouco melhor ele vê espalhadas pela terra e pelo ar, várias imagens do garoto saiyajim – Sinto muito, mas isso também não vai funcionar – Shun então fica imóvel entre os zanzokens e com os olhos fechados em estado de concentração quando abruptamente ele lança sua corrente para o céu proferindo as palavras – onda trovão – A corrente então desce na forma de um raio atingindo uma das imagens que estavam no céu carregando-a até se chocar com o solo provocando o aparecimento de uma imensa cratera fazendo as outras imagens desaparecerem

June: Ele conseguiu – Foi então que de dentro da cratera surgiu Goten com as mãos próximas a testa e dizendo – Taioken – Uma luz muito forte ofusca as visões de Shun e June, fato que Goten aproveita para desferir vários golpes em Shun que se encontrava indefeso perante os ataques, em seguida ele dispara uma bola de energia em Shun que cai ao chão

Goten:Sabe Shun, você é mais forte do que eu imaginava e isso me deixa muito contente

Shun: Acha mesmo? Pois sabia que não usei nem metade da minha força

Goten: O que? Goten espantava-se ao saber que apesar de todo o poder que o cavaleiro de Andrômeda manifestava, ele não havia chegado ao seu limite

Nas gélidas terras da Sibéria, onde seu cenário era envolto por enormes paredes de gelo e a neve caia incessantemente não se via nada ao longo de sua imensidão, exceto pela figura de um homem que olhava para o chão congelado e abaixo dele podia-se ver o mar onde em seu ponto mais profundo havia um navio que no passado, fora por Kamus jogado em uma depressão mais profunda do que se encontrava, o semblante deste homem expressava um sentimento formidável. Enquanto se mantinha naquela solidão que parecia não ter fim

Hyoga: Mamãe, desde que Kamus fez o seu navio se aprofundar ainda mais, eu não voltei a vê-la, eu até tenho forças para ir até aí, só não vou porque entendi o que meu mestre quis me ensinar, eu não posso ficar me apegando ao passado, pois sou um cavaleiro de Atena e tenho que estar sempre preparado para lutar, tenho que estar com o espírito limpo e relevado de qualquer frustração, mas mamãe saiba que sempre que eu estiver aqui, eu estarei próximo de você, de Kamus e do meu amigo Isaak que são para mim pessoas únicas e jamais esquecidas

Hyoga permanecia naquele local manifestando um silencio ininterrupto como se rezasse pelas almas de seus entes queridos, mas naquele local reconfortante para o cavaleiro de cisne, ele sente a chegada de cosmo energias conhecidas, neste momento ele decide trajar uma vez mais sua armadura sagrada abrindo a urna que estava ao seu lado, então sua armadura divide-se e se agrega ao corpo de Hyoga, é nesta hora que chegam as pessoas que ele havia pressentido

Babel: Mesmo depois de todo este tempo9, você ainda continua com este sentimentalismo Hyoga?

Hyoga: O que você sabe sobre sentimentos Babel?

Babel: Hahahaha, tem razão, eu não possuo essas bobagens, mas não esta curioso de saber como estou aqui?

Hyoga: Pouco me importa como fizeram para voltar à vida, só interessa que vão retornar para o mundo para o mundo dos mortos logo, logo – Hyoga assim como os 3 cavaleiros de prata e Trunks assumiram posição de luta, anunciando que uma nova batalha estava prestes a se iniciar.

**Nota do autor:** E aí pessoal, blz? Espero que estejam gostando da minha fic, mas caso não estejam, quero pedir-lhes que sejam um pouco tolerantes comigo, pois esta é a 1° que escrevo, em outras palavras sou bastante inexperiente, a propósito, se for possível gostaria que vcs me dissessem o que estão achando das lutas, se estão boas, repetitivas e etc, para que assim eu possa aprimorar cada vez mais.

Quero pedir tb que não deixem de ler os próximos capítulos, pois já tenho escritos o 4 e o 5, e no ultimo deles é que acontece a melhor luta até agora (segundo quem já leu).

Só para finalizar, quero agradecer as ajudas cedidas por meus amigos Serginho, Iara (Anjo Setsuna aqui) e à minha irmã Analu, é so e até mais ver


	4. Chapter 4

Lendas – O Encontro de dois Mundos

Cap. 4 – Confrontos Errôneos

Por Mayko Matos

Devido a uma entidade ainda desconhecida, os guerreiros Z chegaram ao universo dos cavaleiros de Atena e estes atribuindo credibilidade ao que lhes foi dito a respeito destes seres, partiram ao encontro deles para que entrassem em combate, os primeiros a lutar foram Shiryu x Gohan e Shun x Goten, a próxima batalha terá como palco às gélidas terras da Sibéria onde Hyoga recebeu seu treinamento

Mouses: O que foi que você disse, por acaso tem noção do que está dizendo?

Aracne: Mouses tem razão, nós aprimoramos nossas técnicas e por tanto não podemos ser vencidos tão facilmente

Hyoga: Mesmo, pois isto é o que vamos ver

Trunks: Você por acaso tem consciência do que diz, me disseram que enfrentaríamos seres super poderosos mas você não tem um KI muito elevado e ainda assim pretende enfrentar nós 4?

Hyoga: Eu não sei quem é você garoto, mas se está com eles certamente é meu amigo, quanto a lutar com vocês 4 não se preocupe com isso, pois não vou demorar muito para acabar com vocês

Babel: Grrrr, você fala demais Hyogaaaa – Babel parte para cima de Hyoga em alta velocidade com o intuito de acabar rapidamente com este confronto e para auxilia-lo , Mouses, Aracne e Trunks também vão na direção do cavaleiro, é então que eles iniciam a luta desferindo vários golpes em Hyoga que decide reagir desferindo socos ultra-rápidos nos guerreiros que o atacavam jogando-os no chão e sendo arrastados a uma grande distancia devido ao gelo deslizante

Trunks: O que, eu nem vi ele atacar, acho que me precipitei ao dizer que ele não possuía grandes poderes, na verdade ele é como o Goku, só demonstra suas habilidades em momentos de precisão, mas mesmo assim não permitirei que ele me vença, haaaa – Trunks parte novamente ao encontro de Hyoga que o aguardava em posição de defesa, Trunks então acertou o cavaleiro arrastando-o alguns metros sobre aquela superfície escorregadia quando repentinamente os dois desaparecem de vista iniciando uma luta ultra-rápida que nem os cavaleiros de prata conseguem acompanhar, Hyoga então dá um soco em Trunks que ampara com uma das mãos, o saiyajin decide revidar com um chute que Hyoga facilmente se esquiva, é neste momento que os dois se separam e novamente reaparecem na frente dos cavaleiros

Aracne: Vocês viram alguma coisa?

Mouses: Não; vi nada, os dois são muito velozes, é incrível

Hyoga: Você é diferente dos outros, e vai durar um pouco mais, por tanto vou me livrar logo deles – Hyoga anda calmamente ao encontro dos cavaleiros de prata passando inclusive frente a Trunks que apenas abservava a ação do cavaleiro

Trunks: O que você pretende fazer, por acaso vai destruí-los, e acha que permitirei isso – Trunks já partia para tentar impedir a ação de Hyoga

Hyoga: Sim, você vai permitir

Trunks: Haaaa, o que é isso, eu não consigo me mexer – Vários anéis de gelo apareciam em torno de Trunks deixando-o imobilizado

Hyoga: Não adianta, este é o circulo de gelo e não poderá se livrar dele facilmente, agora vocês – Hyoga diz direcionando o olhar aos cavaleiros de prata

Babel: Você acha que vai vencer assim, sem luta? – Os 3 cavaleiros novamente assumem posição de luta e investem contra Hyoga

Hyoga: Vocês são realmente muito tolos, ganharam uma nova vida e a 1° coisa que fazem e desperdiça-la lutando comigo, hum vocês não merecem mesmo viver, por tanto recebam o pó de diamante – Do seu punho, Hyoga emana uma poderosa mass de ar frio que atinge os cavaleiros que tem suas armaduras destruídas e conseqüentemente caindo inertes no chão devido ao congelamento de seus corpos deixando Trunks impressionado

Trunks: In- crível, ele congelou aqueles homens sem nem ao menos piscar, ele domina as técnicas de congelamento perfeitamente

Sem se virar para Trunks, Hyoga lhe pergunta – E quanto a você garoto, ainda quer lutar comigo?

Trunks: 1° meu nome é Trunks e depois você se engana se acha que estes cristais de gelo podem me prender – Trunks então libera seu Ki fazendo com que a técnica de Hyoga perdesse o efeito

Hyoga: Não, eu não me enganei – Hyoga diz tais palavras de costas para seu oponente mantendo os olhos fechados e os braços cruzados demonstrando uma frieza incrível – Eu apenas quis detê-lo temporariamente para me livrar daqueles 3

Trunks: Mas agora é comigo que vai lutar haaaa – Trunks vai em direção a Hyoga desferindo um soco no cavaleiro que o ampara com as mãos segurando-o em seguida

Hyoga: Não permitirei que viole o tumulo da minha mãe, então vamos lutar em outro lugar – Hyoga dá um chute em Trunks que o lança para o ar vários metros a frente do local que se encontravam, porém antes que tocasse o chão o garoto saiyajin reequilibra seu corpo caindo de pé e procurando seu oponente

Hyoga: Eu estou aqui

Trunks: Eu sei – Novamente os dois começam a lutar desferindo golpes super sônicos um no outro que são desviados por ambos até que Trunks acerta um soco no rosto de Hyoga fazendo com que um filete de sangue escorresse de sua boca deixando o cavaleiro irritado que retribui o golpe dando um chute no estômago de seu oponente permitindo que os dois se separassem

Trunks: Ele é muito forte, e não vou mais brincar com ele, haaaa – O gelo abaixo de Hyoga começa a trincar com a expulsão do Ki de Trunks, Hyoga então dá um salto para uma região mais sólida e quando este volta seu olhar para Trunks vê o garoto envolto por uma energia dourada e com os cabelos dourados ao invés de roxos.

Hyoga: O que é isso, a sua aparência mudou radicalmente e não foi só isso, o seu cosmo também aumentou... – O cavaleiro de cisne nem conclui seu raciocínio quando Trunks começa a ataca-lo acertando vários golpes em Hyoga que apenas recusava até que este se visse encurralado por uma imensa parede de gelo, Trunks então dá um poderoso soco que Hyoga desvia acertando a geleira a ponto de destroça-la – Ele conseguiu destruir a geleira eterna que a esta temperatura é mais sólida que o aço, eu não posso subestima-lo, por tanto é melhor acabar logo com isso – Cisne começa a liberar seu cosmo energia fazendo-a se rivalizar com Ki do saiyajin lançando seu golpe em seguida – Pó de diamante – A massa de ar frio atinge o guerreiro dourado que não consegue se esquivar tornando-se uma estatua de gelo

Mansão da família Kido

Em uma sala da mansão Kido estava Saori que como no santuário continuava a cuidar de Seiya que também se encontrava naquele local em uma cadeira de rodas, e ao seu lado estava a urna conhecida como caixa de Pândora que continha a armadura deste cavaleiro

Saori: Não posso acreditar, depois de Shaka e eu termos sentido aquele cosmo hostil, varias energias poderosas apareceram pelo mundo e eu tenho certeza que o seu objetivo é destruir a mim e meus cavaleiros até mesmo porque eu sinto que Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga já entraram em combate e Ikki deverá ser o próximo, pois cosmos poderosos se aprimoram rapidamente do local onde ele está, apesar disso eu creio plenamente na vitória de meus cavaleiros pois eles já provaram inúmeras vezes que não são humanos comuns, mas outros 4 cosmos vem pra cá e mesmo que Mu e Aiolia estejam aqui eu não posso arriscar uma luta tão próxima de Seiya, já que é evidente que eles querem mata-lo, também sei que dentre estes 4, 3 guerreiros são conhecidos mas é justamente o que falta que me preocupa, pois sinto que ele pode ter mais poderes que os cavaleiros de ouro, por tanto, não deixarei que eles cheguem aqui, eu os interceptarei pessoalmente

Saori apenas pensando na proteção de Seiya deixa a mansão sem pedir auxilio aos cavaleiros de ouro partindo sozinha ao encontro dos cosmos que sentiu

Ilha Cânon – Próximo ao santuário

Na ilha Cânon, existe um vulcão onde muitos cavaleiros vão descansas e regenerar suas armaduras naquela fumaça, logo abaixo dele, existe um vilarejo pacato onde as pessoas que ali vivem são encarregados de zelar pelo sono destes cavaleiros sendo por tanto os guardiões do vulcão, porem aquele local calmo e sagrado vê repentinamente a chegada de alguns guerreiros inesperados

Ágora: Veja Shiva, parece até brincadeira, fênix está no mesmo lugar de quando enfrentamos ele

Shiva: Hum, é verdade, e isso é bom porque faremos do lugar de nossa morte o tumulo de Ikki haaaa, hã, mas quem é aquela garota que está vindo pra cá?

Kapela: Ei garota, o que quer aqui?

– Por favor eu lhe peço, não incomodem o cavaleiro que esta descansando na fumaça do vulcão

Shiva: E o que te faz pensar isso?

- É que eu já tive essa experiência uma vez e sei que é pra isso que estão aqui

Ágora: Hã, Shiva esta não é a garota daquela vez?

Shiva: É verdade, pelo visto ela não aprende

Helen: É verdade que já nos encontramos uma vez e se não fosse pelo cavaleiro vocês teriam me matado como fizeram com meu avô

Ágora: E por acaso não tem medo de vir aqui?

Helen: Sim, eu tenho pois sei do que são capazes, mas é minha missão impedir que qualquer um interrompa o repouso de um cavaleiro, seja ele quem for e por tanto arriscarei minha vida por isso

Shiva: Quer saber, eu já escutei demais e se você quer tanto arriscar sua vida então é assim que vai ser, e já que não pude matar você no passado então terminarei o serviço agora – Ágora foi na direção de Helen com o intuito de aplicar um único golpe porem fatal deixando a jovem assustada e com a sensação de que aquele seria o seu ultimo suspiro

Vejita: O quê, mas; que Ki é este – Neste momento Vejita sente uma poderosa energia chegar no local onde eles estavam

- Se tocar nela eu mato você – ouvindo estas palavras, Ágora cessa o ataque contra Helen e se vira pra ver quando havia dito estas palavras espantando-se ao ver a figura que se encontrava na sua frente

Helen: Cavaleiro – Helen dizia com um tom de alegria ao ver que a pessoa que a salvou no passado novamente a salvava da morte, era Ikki o cavaleiro de fênix

Kapela: Ikki, então resolveu aparecer

Ikki: Enquanto houver maldade no mundo, a ave fênix sempre renascerá das cinzas para derrota-la e eu jamais permitirei que tirem a vida de pessoas inocentes para satisfazerem seu egocentrismo

Shiva: Como sempre muito filosofo Ikki, mas isto não vai salva-lo da morte certa

Ikki: E acham que podem me vencer?

Ágora: É claro que sim, ainda mais agora que somos 10 vezes mais poderosos que antes, ahhhh – Os 3 cavaleiros de prata se lançam contra Ikki com o intuito de definirem rapidamente o combate

Ikki: Contra a ave fênix vocês poderiam ser até 1000 vezes mais poderosos que ainda assim bastaria a um bater de asas para leva-los daqui – Ikki apenas ergue o seu braço gerando uma explosão com seu cosmo que manda os cavaleiros de prata de volta para o mundo dos mortos – Agora voltem para o lugar de que nunca deveriam ter saído

Ikki se dirigia ao encontro de Hellen ignorando a presença de Vejita

Ikki: Você está bem Hellen?

Hellen:Sim cavaleiro, e obrigada por me salvar de novo

Ikki: Venha, vamos embora daqui – Ikki começava a se afastar com Hellen quando Vejita que estava com os braços cruzados lhe diz

Vejita: Aonde pensa que vai inseto, por acaso não vê que ainda estou aqui

Ikki: E acha que perderia meu tempo lutando com alguém como você?

Vejita: Não me diga que está com medo

Ikki: Hum, eu com medo, ouça Hellen, volte para o vilarejo, eu vou depois de resolver uns assuntos

Hellen: Mas..., tudo bem cavaleiro, só tenha cuidado – Hellen então deixa o local restando apenas Ikki e Vejita

Ikki: Se quiser mesmo lutar, então vamos para um lugar desabitado

Vejita: Por mim tudo bem, pois não tenho a intenção de envolver nenhum humano nessa briga

Os 2 guerreiros dirigem-se para uma ilha vizinha à que eles se encontravam, o cenário é praticamente o mesmo, muitas rochas e enormes montanhas, a única diferença é que naquele lugar existem apenas dois seres vivos, Ikki e Vejita

Ikki: E agora, o que pretende fazer?

Vejita: Hum, que tal isto – Vejita que até este instante havia permanecido com os braços cruzados desfaz sua tradicional posição e avança contra o cavaleiro de fênix desferindo um soco em Ikki que rapidamente se esquiva do ataque investindo em seguida contra Vejita desferindo vários golpes no Saiyajin que apenas se esquivava dos ataques recebidos até que ambos se separam

Vejita: Não fique tão contente só porque evitou um ataque meu, pois ainda nem terminei o aquecimento

Ikki: Isso é bom, pois eu também não

Neste instante os dois desaparecem de vista e seguida pode-se ouvir o som de várias explosões que é proveniente do encontro dos punhos destes guerreiros , a força destes ataques é tamanha que algumas pedras começam a se desintegrar e o solo a rachar , porem Ikki acerta um soco no rosto de Vejita fazendo-o voar ate uma montanha, porem, antes de toca-la ele estabiliza o seu corpo desferindo em seguida um olhar repleto de raiva contra fênix

Vejita: Grrr, seu verme – Vejita acumulou em suas mãos 2 bolas de energia lançando-as contra Ikki que se desviou de uma e segurou outra em suas mãos, porem quando ele flexionou seu olhar para frente, notou-se que Vejita já encontrava próximo ao cavaleiro desferindo um poderoso golpe em Ikki fazendo-o voar, porem o cavaleiro que ainda possuía a energia de Vejita ativa em suas mãos mandou-a contra o saiyajin que não esperava o ataque sendo por ela atingido, o que fez com que ambos tocassem o chão

Ikki: Ele é realmente muito forte, hã? Mas onde ele está? – Ikki olhava para todos os lados em busca de Vejita até que ele percebe Vejita vindo do céu como um raio, o cavaleiro não se intimida com o que vê e dá um poderoso salto na direção de Vejita, os dois então flexionam seus punhos e os estendem um contra o outro fazendo com que se chocassem, o impacto foi de uma magnitude tão incrível que apesar do ataque ter sido realizado no céu, na terra uma imensa cratera era aberta embaixo dos dois que em seguida voltam a cair no chão

Vejita: A-ah, maldito, não imaginei que fosse capaz de acompanhar meus movimentos – Vejita dizia levantando-se do chão e olhando para Ikki que fazia o mesmo – Ei, verme , vamos ver agora que já terminei meu aquecimento, haaaa – O saiyajin começava a sae concentrar, a terra abaixo dos pés de Ikki começava a tremer e Vejita começava a possuir um brilho dourado que rapidamente se expandiu ofuscando a visão de Ikki, quando o brilho cessou, o cavaleiro percebeu o mesmo guerreiro mas que ao invés de cabelos pretos possuía cabelos dourados e um poder ainda mais devastador – E então, o que achou?

Ikki: Ha, ha, ha, isso era para me intimidar, pois saiba que isso não funciona contra mim – Ikki a exemplo de Vejita começa a aumenta a sue cosmo de maneira surpreendente fazendo o saiyajin retroceder um retroceder um pouco por não acreditar que fênix possuísse tanto poder – Não se impressione com tão pouco

Vejita: Quem disse que estou impressionado? - Novamente os 2 investem um contra o outro o outro desferindo golpes super sônicos que são por ambos evitados, Ikki agarra Vejita pelo braço e arremessa o saiyajin que é arrastado pelo chão até que se levanta novamente – Vamos ver o que acha agora – Vejita estende sua mão direita contra Ikki acumulando uma enorme quantidade de Ki – Big Bang Atack

Ikki: O que? – Ikki vê a poderosa energia vir em sua direção e na tentativa de se proteger ele cruza os braços sendo por ela atingido e arrastado por aquele superfície até que ocorre uma enorme explosão que pode ser vista de longe

Vejita: Hahahahaha, com este ataque o seu corpo deve ter virado pó, ele realmente não era adversário para mim hahaha

Ikki: Esta rindo de quê?

Vejita: Hã? - Vejita não acreditava ao ver que o cavaleiro de fênix continuava vivo e partia em sua direção

Ikki: Golpe fantasma de fênix – Vejita tinha sua mente transpassada pelo cosmo do cavaleiro ficando estático – Agora conviva com seus medos

Vejita via todas as lutas que tinha enfrentado e como se sagrava vitorioso de todas elas até que em sua vida surgisse um saiyajin do nível mais baixo que insistia em poderes e salva-lo por inúmeras vezes das mãos de guerreiros como Freeza, Cell e Majin Boo, via suas tentativas frustradas de tentar supera-lo e as derrotas e humilhações que havia passado nas mãos de Goku, viu como sempre que estava próximo do nível de Goku como ele sempre se superava e se distanciava cada vez mais e mais sem nunca alcança-lo – Não, não permitirei que supere meus poderes – Vejita começava a correr na direção de Goku em um ambiente escuro onde ao longe ele só via a figura de Goku se distanciar, e por mais que ele corresse mais distante o saiyajin ficava – Ka-Kakaroto, Kakaroto, Kakarotoooo

Vejita: Ahhhh – Vejita que até então permanecia estático volta a realidade batendo os joelhos no chão e levando as mãos a cabeça

Ikki: E então Vejita, por acaso estava sonhando

Vejita: Como sabe meu nome?

Ikki: Enquanto passeava pela sua mente tomei a liberdade de olhar

Vejita: Minha; mente, e o que foi tudo isso, por acaso foi uma ilusão?

Ikki: Não, isso é bem pior que uma simples ilusão

Vejita: Pior você vai ver que com príncipe dos Saiyajins não se brinca – Vejita se levanta do chão manifestando uma ira incrível expulsando todo o seu poder atingindo conseqüentemente o 2° nível de sua transformação

Ikki: Incrível, ele possui um poder surpreendente

Vejita: Você vai se arrepender por isso , e vai ver como posso destruir você quando eu quiser

Ikki: Eu já havia sentido o cosmo de guerreiros como você lutando contra meus irmãos só que você é diferente deles, e para vence-lo terei que usar mais poder do que os outros cavaleiros, por tanto, prepare-se – Ikki aumenta o seu cosmo de maneira surpreendente, fazendo a terra tremer assim como Vejita, o brilho emitido pelo cosmo de fênix começa a mudar até se tornar dourado, Ikki atingia nesse instante toda fúria do 7° sentido

Vejita: Já terminou?

Ikki: Por enquanto – Os 2 partem na direção um do outro manifestando energias tão intensas que podem ser sentidas pelo mundo todo

Mansão Kido

Em umas das salas da enorme mansão está somente Seiya em sua cadeira de rodas, Saori que também estava ali havia partido para interceptar os cosmos que sentira avançando na direção da mansão e o cavaleiro de pégaso que não possuía nenhum de seus 5 sentidos permanecia como um vegetal vagando por uma escuridão que parecia não ter fim, mas em seus pensamentos ele possuía somente uma certeza

Seiya: Sa- Saori, eu não sinto mais o seu cosmo ao meu lado, onde ela está e não é só isso, os meus irmãos estão envolvidos em batalhas contra guerreiros fenomenais pelo mundo todo, isso significa que Saori, Atena está sem nenhuma proteção e eu tenho certeza que ela está indo ao encontro dos cosmos que estão vindo nesta direção, eu não posso permitir que Atena lute sozinha ela poderia... Não, é melhor que eu não pense nisso, meu cosmo, acenda e propicie um milagre, eleve-se ao máximo, aaaahhhhh

Sibéria

Hyoga havia aumentado seu cosmo realizando com o Trunks que agora estava transformado em SSJ, e em seguida lançado o seu pó de diamante congelando seu oponente

Hyoga: Vamos Trunks sei que não foi derrotado com esse ataque

De dentro do gelo de Hyoga vários raios luminosos começam a ser emanadas destruindo o gelo que cobria o corpo de Trunks que atingia a transformação de super- saiyajin 2

Trunks: Essa foi por pouco mas não é justo que somente ele tenha vez, Burning Atack – Trunks dispara um poderoso raio de energia que atinge Hyoga fazendo-o se chocar contra uma geleira e abrindo um enorme buraco nela, Hyoga então cai de joelhos no chão.

Hyoga: Sabe Trunks o pó de diamante é um golpe fantástico que possui um poder incrível, porém ele é de contenção ao contrario do meu próximo golpe que é mais definitivo. Enquanto Hyoga proferia tais palavras seu cosmo se expandia mais e mais, fazendo Trunks pensar se poderia realmente vence-lo.

Trunks: Não diga bobagens, você verá como eu que irei vencer, tome – Trunks dispara uma nova rajada de energia muito mais poderosa que as anteriores em Hyoga

Hyoga: Sinto muito, mas não vai ser assim, Trovão aurora, ataque – O ar frio de Hyoga se choca com a energia de Trunks fazendo que por alguns instantes elas ficassem equilibradas, só que a onda de Hyoga acabou vencendo o poder de Trunks atingindo o garoto que foi arremessado metros à frente do local que se encontrava

Nas mediações da ilha Cânon

Ikki e Vejita continuavam lutando a uma velocidade impressionante, porem o saiyajin se impressionava cada vez mais com fênix que agora se movimentava na velocidade da luz

Vejita: Maldição, a sua força e velocidade aumentaram mais do que eu esperava, já é hora de colocar um basta em tudo isso – Vejita abria os braços e em cada uma das mãos juntava esferas de energia, ele então flexiona os braços na direção de Ikki formando uma única esfera – Tome isso inseto, Final Flash

Ikki: Não vai me vencer com isso, Ave Fênix – Os dois ataques colidem um contra o outro gerando uma onda que devasta tudo o que está ao redor, os ataques eram de uma magnitude tão fantástica que ocorre uma explosão que manda os dois guerreiros pelos ares

Tókio

Goku e os 3 cavaleiros de prata já estavam na cidade de Tókio e passavam por cima dos prédios até que eles se detêm, pois no alto de outro prédio eles vêem uma garota manifestando uma energia poderosíssima mas de uma plenitude a qual Goku jamais havia presenciado

Goku: Nossa, quem é ela?

Misty: É; Atena!

Goku: O quê, esta é a tal Atena, mas ela é só uma garota

Asterion: Não se deixe enganar por sua aparência frágil, pois por trás desse rosto angelical se esconde o mal incrível

A luz do dia já dava lugar à escuridão da noite, e a cidade de Tókio começava a se iluminar pela lua e luzes artificiais, e no alto de um prédio Atena dirigia-se ao encontro de 4 super guerreiros

Saori:Misty, Asterin, Algeti, por que estão aqui?

Algeti: Não lhe parece obvio Atena, estamos aqui para destruir 2 pessoas, Seiya e você

Saori: E por que estão fazendo isso?

Asterion: Você tem noção do que é viver no mundos dos mortos, é uma dor insuportável e não importa o que façamos sempre será assim, é por isso que estamos aqui, nós isso que estamos aqui, nós não queremos voltar pra lá

Saori: Eu imagino o que vocês tem passado, e sinto por isso, mas não podem nos atribuir culpa de algo que não temos

Asterion: Por acaso se esqueceu que foi o Seiya que mandou todos nós pra lá?

Saori: É verdade, mas foi pela justiça que isso aconteceu

Goku: Justiça?

Misty: Não se deixe enganar por ela Goku, quanto a você Atena, diga logo onde Pégaso está

Saori: Não permitirei que sigam adiante, para passarem daqui terão que me matar 1°

Asterion: Se o problema é este, ele pode ser facilmente resolvido, haaa - Asterion saltava do prédio que estava para o de Atena e preparava o seu punho para atacar a deusa

Mansão Kido

Aiolia: Você sentiu isso Mu, é o cosmo de Atena e tem outros cosmos no mesmo local que ela está

Mu: É verdade, ao que parece ela resolveu enfrenta-los sozinha e saiu sem que víssemos

Aiolia: Isso não importa agora, temos que ir até lá

Mu: Espere Aiolia, não é mais necessário irmos até lá, pois alguém já foi defende-la

Aiolia: O quê?

Tókio

Goku: O quê, um Ki poderosíssimo aproxima-se daqui a uma grande velocidade, oh não, Asterion espere... já é tarde demais

Asterion que havia se lançado contra Atena recebe um poderoso golpe que o manda pra longe, fazendo-o cair em cima do prédio em que os outros se encontravam, Misty e Algeti olhavam espantados a figura que aparecia para defender Atena e Goku se surpreendiam com o enorme poder que sentia

Você está bem, Saori?

Saori que estava abaixada no chão e com os olhos fechados resolve abri-los vendo uma pessoa que também se abaixava na sua frente, dos olhos da deusa lagrimas começavam a descer, mas não por se sentir tétrica ou por estar com medo, essas eram lagrimas de alegria e de seu interior emanava a certeza de que agora ela estava segura

Saori: Seiya – Saori dizia o nome do cavaleiro saltando em sua direção e abraçando-o fortemente sem que as lágrimas parassem de escorrer

Seiya: Não chore mais Saori.

Misty: Mas Seiya não estava em uma cadeira de rodas?

Algeti: Isso não importa, vamos acabar com ele, ahhhh – Misty, Algeti, Asterion que já havia se recuperado do golpe recebido saltam na direção de Seiya e Saori, porém mesmo Seiya estando abraçado a Saori e de seus inimigos, libera um cosmo extremamente poderoso que desintegra as armaduras de prata e conseqüentemente seus usuários – Como é possível, logo agora que estávamos 10 vezes mais poderosos, aaahhhh

Goku: Como ele fez isso, ele nem mesmo se esforçou para vence-los

Seiya: É melhor você ir embora daqui

Goku: O que você disse, pois saiba que não sou tão fácil de vencer quanto eles.

Seiya: Eu também não, e uma coisa é certa, agora que estou aqui você não poderá mais agir livremente

A única certeza que nos resta é que a batalha que se anuncia fará todo o planeta tremer e o poder destes dois guerreiros é capaz de destruir o universo e diante de tudo isso está Atena

Nota do autor: Talvés vcs tenham estranhado quando Ikki se referiu aos outros cavaleiros como irmãos, mas acontece que alguns aspectos eu me baseio no mangá e outros no animê, e na obra original eles são irmãos, por isso decidi optar por esta obra, até.


	5. Chapter 5

Lendas – O encontro de dois mundos

Cap. 5 – Duelo de Titãs, Seiya x Goku

Por Mayko Matos

Já era noite na cidade de Tókio, e no alto de dois prédios Atena estava diante de duas das mais poderosas energias do universo, de uma lado Seiya, o cavaleiro de pégaso que até então sem os seus 5 sentidos, mas vendo Saori em perigo desencadeou um cosmo tão grande que foi capaz de se recuperar e saiu para proteger a deusa, do outro o guerreiro Saiyajin Goku que é desconhecido dos outros dois, mas sabe-se que possui um enorme poder

Goku: Eu, agir livremente, você está enganado, você que não poderá mais aprontar das suas

Seiya: Você está louco, mas se lutar é o que você quer, então é assim que será

Goku: Ótimo, pois eu já estou pronto

Seiya: Saori, por favor saia daqui pois este lugar é muito perigoso e você pode se ferir

Saori: Mas Seiya, você ´pretende mesmo lutar com ele, você acabou de se recuperar e não deve estar nas melhores condições

Seiya: Não se preocupe com isso, a final, não importa o quanto estejamos fracos ou cansados, já que os nossos cosmos são infinitos, e esta eternidade nos dá a certeza de que sempre daremos o máximo de nós para lutar por aquilo que acreditamos

Saori: Seiya – Atena olhava para seu cavaleiro esboçando uma satisfação e confiança inabaláveis – Tudo bem, eu já sei que você não é daqueles que desiste facilmente e enquanto lhe restar uma centelha de vida você sempre estará disposto a se sacrificar.

Seiya: Hum, Saori, quando você estiver lá embaixo, afaste as pessoas o máximo que você puder entendeu – Saori apenas agitava sua cabeça demonstrando o entendimento do que Seiya lhe pedira virando-se em seguida e saindo do local onde Seiya e Goku estavam

Goku: E então, já acabou, podemos começar?

Seiya: Claro que sim, e me desculpe por te fazer esperar – Neste instante Seiya já assumia posição de lutar para iniciar o combate

Goku: Espere um pouco, eu sei perfeitamente que vocês utilizam umas espécies de armaduras, então onde está a sua

Seiya: É verdade que eu poderia usar a minha armadura, o que me conferiria uma grande vantagem, mas minha honra impede que eu lute dessa maneira com alguém que está desarmado

Goku: Sabe, eu admiro a sua honra como guerreiro, mas você não precisa se preocupar com isso pois quando soubemos que enfrentaríamos vocês, recebemos trajes especiais que nos protegem amenizando os impactos recebidos, por tanto...

Seiya: Sério? Pois então está bem – Seiya estende o seu dedo indicador na direção do céu e da ponta dele um brilho é emanado e em seguida lançado para o alto – Pégasoooo – Da mansão Kido, pôde-se ver um raio sair na direção de Seiya

Na rua, abaixo do local onde Seiya e Goku estão, varias pessoas transitam como normalmente fazem, quando a figura de Saori sai de dentro do edifico em questão, para chamar a atenção das pessoas, ela libera seu cosmo que se espalha por toda aquela dimensão fazendo com que a população se sentisse maravilhada e dirigisse seus olhares para a precursora de tão maravilhosa obra

Saori: Ouçam todos, não é seguro ficar aqui por isso eu peço a vocês que se afastem o máximo possível desse lugar

Pessoa 1: E, quem você pensa que é para nos dizer o que fazer?

Saori: Talvez eu não seja ninguém para você, mas acreditem, no alto deste edifício uma batalha monumental será travada e se ficarem aqui podem acabar se ferindo – Ao ouvirem as palavras da deusa todos flexionaram seus olhares para cima e neste instante, todos perceberam um brilho que vinha como uma estrela cadente se chocar no alto do prédio com uma pessoa que ali estava, seu brilho era tão intenso que era espalhado por todo o topo do edifício e apesar de estar de noite, a cidade de Tókio era iluminada como se fosse dia, as pessoas se viram ofuscadas pela luz proporcionada, e quando esta cessou um pouco mais pôde-se notar Seiya trajando a armadura de Pégaso utilizada nos combates contra Hades, era uma visão tão esplendida que até mesmo Goku se impressionava com o que viam

Nos quatro cantos do mundo os outros cavaleiros travavam incessantes batalhas contra os guerreiros Z, quando todos sentiram uma energia conhecida.

Shiryu: Este cosmo...

Shun: Hã, não pode ser

Hyoga: Será que é quem eu penso

Ikki: Este cosmo tão poderoso que sinto, não resta duvidas só pode ser uma pessoa

Apesar dos 4 cavaleiros estarem lutando em diferentes lugares, nesta hora é como se todos fossem 1 e de seus olhares e feições eram emitidas alegrias, como se 1 fosse reflexo do outro, em seus rostos eram estampados sorrisos e de seus lábios um único nome era proferido – Seiya

Cidade de Tókio

Goku: Fantástico, agora sei o que os outros estão enfrentado.

Seiya: Os outros, então como eu esperava os guerreiros que estão enfrentando meus irmãos são meus amigos, porém sinto muito te dizer, mas eles jamais vencerão

Goku: O quê, você realmente tem certeza do que diz – Goku dizia como se tivesse certeza da vitória de seus amigos, e até dizia com certa ironia.

Seiya: É claro que sim, pois com exceção do Ikki nenhum deles utilizou o 7° sentido, e mesmo assim, Ikki utiliza o 7° sentido em um nível muito inferior, em outras palavras, ele não manifestou nem metade de seus poderes – Seiya dizia com plena convicção das vitórias dos outros cavaleiros, enquanto Goku se preocupava com o que ouvia

Abaixo dos edifícios

Pessoa 2: Ei, eu conheço aquele, ele é Seiya de pégaso, foi ele que participou do torneio intergaláctico

Pessoa 3: É verdade eu me lembro dele

Saori: Então agora vocês entendem o que eu digo, é por isso que precisam se afastar daqui, caso contrario podem se machucar

Pessoa 4: Ei, esperem um pouco, eu conheço essa garota, é Saori Kido, organizadora do torneio intergaláctico

Pessoa 1: Agora que você falou parece ela mesmo

Pessoa 5: Ei gente, eu não tiro a razão de vocês de quererem ver a luta, pois eu também quero, mas aliem o fato de Saori estar aqui nos dizendo que este lugar não é seguro, e depois o Seiya lá em cima com sua armadura, então eu acho que devemos dar a ela alguma credibilidade, então vamos pelo menos nos afastar daqui e ver a luta de um ligar mais seguro

Pessoa 6: Ele tem razão, então vamos – As pessoas não deixavam o lugar da luta assim como Saori pediu, mas ainda assim se afastam um pouco mais do lugar que certamente era o mais perigoso

Saori: Muito obrigada gente – Saori, assim como os demais dirigia-se para uma localidade melhor onde pudesse ver o combate tão aguardado

No topo dos edifícios

Goku: Eu acho que já falamos demais, então o que me diz de começarmos?

Seiya: Eu estou ansioso por isto

Os dois saltam um direção um ao outro iniciando uma batalha aérea que tem seu ponto fixado entre os dois edifícios, os guerreiros distribuem golpes super velozes um no outro, Goku desfere um soco no estomago de Seiya que o apara com e mão esquerda, em seguida dá um giro de 360° para o lado direito com o intuito de atingir o rosto do saiyajin, porém Goku o evita erguendo seu punho direito, os 2 continuavam desferindo golpes super velozes um no outro sem que obtivessem resultado, e apesar de estarem a um bom tempo infringindo as leis da gravidade, os 2 se separam retornando ao topo dos edifícios

Goku: Não luta nada mal

Seiya: Você também não – Apos trocarem estas palavras, eles desaparecem de vista, e a população que assistia a luta apenas podia ouvir o deslocamento de ar proporcionado por eles, até que se ouve um estrondo que é proveniente do punho de ambos que atingem um ao rosto do outro fazendo-os novamente se separar

Seiya: Hehe, bom golpe

Goku: Eu digo o mesmo – Os 2 diziam acariciando o lugar que haviam recebido os golpes

Seiya: Mas isto ainda está longe de terminar - Seiya parte ao encontro de Goku que assumia posição defensiva, o cavaleiro então desfere um golpe que faz o saiyajin arrastar os pés no alto daquele lugar deixando inclusive a marca de sua travessia exposta naquela superfície, ele então notou a chegada de Seiya e os 2 novamente começaram a lutar em super velocidade até Goku atingir um soco no rosto de Seiya que ao se virar pela força do golpe, passou uma rasteira em seu oponente que se apoiou com as mãos dando uma cambalhota para não tocar o chão

Seiya: Isso não é justo

Goku: O que não é justo?

Seiya: Você sabe meu nome, mas eu não sei o seu

Goku: Não seja por isso, eu me chamo Goku

Seiya: Agora podemos continuar – Seiya novamente investiu contra Goku aplicando-lhe um poderoso chute lateral, mas este foi defendido pelo saiyajin que segurou a perna de Seiya girando-o em seguida e arremessando-o contra o edifício vizinho, porém o cavaleiro reequilibrou o corpo em pleno ar dando um giro e caindo de pé, mas quando olhou para Goku do outro lado não o encontrou

Goku: Estou aqui – Goku vindo por trás aplicou um poderoso chute em pégaso que apenas se defendeu cruzando os braços, e enquanto era arrastado devido ao impacto, ele desaparece

Goku: Hã, não pode ser, ele está... – Goku nem tem tempo de dizer quando vira seu corpo para trás e é atingido no rosto por um soco de Seiya que o faz voar até o outro prédio tocando o chão pela 1° vez

Seiya: Já que me acertou por trás, eu me senti no direito de fazer o mesmo, não leve para o lado pessoal

Goku: É justo, mas vamos ver como se sai disto – Goku estendia os 2 braços na direção de Seiya e em seguida os juntava próximos ao corpo criando o formato de uma taça ka-me

Seiya: E agora o que ele vai fazer? – O cavaleiro via nas mãos de Goku uma bola de energia se formar

Goku: Ha – me – haaaa – Goku novamente estendia seus braços contra pégaso, porém desta vez despejando a fúria de seu ataque contra o cavaleiro, a energia do saiyajin ia na direção de Seiya que apenas se protegia sendo pela energia atingido, quando a ataque enfim termina, nota-se Seiya caído e o topo do edifício todo avariado, porém como se nada tivesse acontecido o cavaleiro de pégaso se levanta esboçando um leve sorriso

Seiya: Bom golpe Goku, mas saiba que ele só funcionou agora, pois de uma próxima vez, ele não surtirá efeito

Goku: O que?

Seiya: Acontece que o mesmo golpe nunca funciona 2 vezes contra o mesmo cavaleiro

Goku: Sério, pois então vamos ver se é verdade, KA ME HA ME HAAAA – Goku novamente utilizava sua técnica contra Seiya, e um poderoso raio ia de encontro ao cavaleiro, porém Seiya permanecia parado como se tivesse certeza que o ataque não o afetaria, é quando ele estende as mãos e resolve segurar a energia de Goku, que o atinge começando a arrasta-lo, pégaso então começa a dominar a energia e andar na direção da saiyajin – O que pretende fazer, por acaso pretende devolver a energia contra mim, pois saiba que não permitirei isto, haaaa – Goku então libera mais energia fazendo seu Kamehame-ha triplicar o seu poder

Seiya: E – Eu disse que essa técnica seria ineficaz por uma 2° vez, por tanto, receba o seu golpe de volta, haaaa – Seiya mesmo recebendo o Kamahame-ha 3 vezes mais potente arremessa-o de volta de volta contra Goku que ao ver a energia vir em sua direção esquiva-se sendo atingido de raspão, mas sem provocar danos aparentes

Goku: Im – Impossível, ele devolveu a energia contra mim

Seiya: Goku ...

Goku: Hã?

Seiya: Agora é minha vez, tome isto, meteoro de pégaso – Do punho de Seiya, inúmeras ondas de energia são disparadas em Goku que se esquiva de algumas, mas que acaba sendo atingido pela maioria voando alguns metros e conseqüentemente caindo no chão

Goku: O que foi isto, em apenas 1 segundo ele foi capaz de disparar 100 meteoros, eu pude me esquivar de 17 mas ainda assim fui atingido 83 vezes, é uma técnica incrível

Seiya: Vamos Goku, eu sei que este ataque não lhe causou grandes danos – Nisso, Goku se levanta e se posiciona à frente de Seiya

Goku: Sabe Seiya, você luta muito bem, mas durante nossa luta eu percebi que tenho uma vantagem sobre você

Seiya: Ha é, qual?

Goku: Eu posso voar e você não

Seiya: Pfff, acredita mesmo nessa utopia?

Goku: Quê?

Seiya: Pois veja isto, aaahhh – Nas costas da armadura de pégaso, um par de asas era libertado, este acessório só era possível ser utilizado graças ao sangue de Atena que havia conferido aos trajes dos 5 cavaleiros sagrados habilidades ausentes nos demais – Agora sim, se quiser podemos lutar no céu

Goku: Estas asas vão te fazer voar, hum, ta legal, vamos ver como você se sai no ar – Goku começa a voar, então ele nota que Seiya assim como ele também alça vôo e vai ao seu encontro, o saiyajin então se vira para Seiya e parte na sua direção a grande velocidade desferindo golpes ultra-rapidos, o cavaleiro não fica atrás e começa a revidar os ataques recebidos, Goku então aumenta seu Ki abruptamente, neste instante desfere um golpe em Seiya que o faz se afastar de Goku que imediatamente começa a disparar varias bolas de energia em Seiya que é atingido, uma densa fumaça começa a se formar em pleno ar, apesar disto Goku não cessa seu ataque até acreditar ser o suficiente – Tenho certeza que ele sentiu esse ataque

Goku ficava parado no ar esperando um sinal de seu oponente já que Seiya ainda permanecia envolto por aquela densa fumaça quando Goku escuta a voz de Seiya de Seiya – Meteoro de pégaso – De dentro da fumaça, o guerreiro saiyajin via incontáveis raios de luz serem lançados contra ele que sem esperar o ataque foi duramente atingido e por conseqüência caiu no alto de um dos edifícios provocando grandes rupturas em sua superfície.

Goku: Ah, droga, não posso acreditar, dessa vez eu fui golpeado 221 vezes, ele não só dobrou como ultrapassou o n° de meteoros em relação ao 1° ataque – Goku olhava para pégaso que descia do céu até chegar ao topo do edifício vizinho ao do saiyajin que se levantava do chão e caminhava na direção de Seiya – Por que você não luta a serio Seiya?

Seiya: Por que você não luta?

As pessoas que assistiam ao combate ficavam estáticas ao ouvir tais palavras serem proferidas pela boca dos lutadores

Pessoa 1: Vocês ouviram, eles disseram que não estão lutando a serio

Pessoa 2: Im – impossível, depois de tudo o que presenciamos, como pode?

Pessoa 3: Calma gente, é obvio que eles estão brincando

Saori: Não, eles não estão brincando, eles falam muito serio

As pessoas ficavam mais impressionadas ainda ao ouvirem as palavras de Saori fazendo-a pensar se realmente existia um limite para Seiya e Goku

Goku: Pois então tudo bem, vamos acabar de vez com o aquecimento, concorda?

Seiya: Ótimo, vamos lutar a serio desta vez

Goku: Bem, no inicio de nossa luta, você disse que um tal de Ikki era quem manifestava o maior poder contra meus amigos, e mesmo assim você afirmou que ele não utilizava nem metade de sua força, então é natural que você possua as mesmas habilidades dele, pois nos disseram que vocês cinco tem níveis muito próximos uns dos outros, por tanto não faz sentido lutar com você no 2° nível de minha transformação, é preciso ir alem disso

Seiya: Transformação?

Goku: Ha sim, é natural que você não saiba do que estou falando, ate mesmo porque eu o pertenço a esta dimensão, mas não faz mal, eu vou lhe mostrar, preste atenção, esta é a transformação, do SSJ – Nisso , os cabelos de Goku passam de negro para dourado fazendo Seiya se impressionar com o que via – Já esta, é a transformação do SSJ 2 , é a que os outros estão usando – Desta vez os cabelos de Goku se espetavam mais e seu poder aumentava drasticamente – Porem esta, é a transformação que supera os poderes do SSJ 2, haaaa – Seiya presenciava os cabelos de Goku crescendo cada vez mais e mais, na face do saiyajin, as suas sobrancelhas desapareciam permanecendo apenas sua testa saliente, o poder emanado por Goku era tão grande que os vidros das janelas do prédio onde ele estava começavam a se estilhaçarem e a explodirem como se fossem bombas deixando as pessoas abaixo que presenciavam aquela visão atônitas sem acreditarem no que acontecia, neste instante tudo volta ao normal e quando todos flexionam seus olhares para Goku vêem o saiyajin envolto por uma energia dourada e com cabelos loiros que são mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho dos de Shiryu – Nós a chamamos de SSJ 3

Seiya: Compreendo, este é o mesmo fenômeno que acontecia com a Saga, mas isso não importa – Seiya apenas esboçava um sorriso satisfatório diante dos olhos de Goku

Nas mediações da Ilha Cânon

Na ilha, Ikki e Vejita continuavam distribuindo potentes golpes um no outro a uma velocidade incrível, cada golpe parecia um trovão e cada chute acuava como um raio, ate que ambos se separam ao sentirem uma poderosa energia ser emanada

Vejita: Hahahaha, o seu amigo não tem a menor chance, Kakaroto acaba de se tornar SSJ 3

Ikki: Ele é mais que meu amigo, é meu irmão, quanto a não ter chance, pfff, isso não é verdade

Vejita: O que, hã – Vejita espanta-se ao sentir a energia próxima de Goku se elevar como uma explosão que não podia ser contida – Não, não pode ser, como ele pode ter este poder?

Ikki: Ei Vejita, é comigo que está lutando – Vejita que se distraia ao sentir o enorme poder de pégaso é golpeado por Ikki que o arremessa a uma grande distancia

Cidade de Tokio

Seiya: Agora é minha vez – Seiya começava a emanar o seu cosmo que aumentava sem parar, do azul cintilante ele passava para um dourado flamejante, ao contrario de Goku, a energia de Seiya não destruía o que tocava, pelo contrario, era uma energia tão límpida e pura que o saiyajin se sentia reconfortado pela nobreza emanada pelo cosmo de Seiya, era algo que Goku não conseguia descrever e mesmo sabendo que aquela enorme energia era capaz de provocar grandes destruições, ele não podia deixar de admirar a plenitude que pégaso transmitia, ate mesmo as pessoas que estavam assistindo ao combate se sentiam maravilhadas pois aquele cosmo tão poderoso e ao mesmo tempo nobre só era possível ser encadeado graças ao grande amor que Seiya possuía por este mundo, e justamente nesse instante, o cavaleiro atingia a essência do sétimo sentido – Agora sim Goku, nós já podemos continuar, e como havíamos prometido, lutando com todas as nossas forças

Goku: Ta legal, isso vai ser emocionante – Goku já assumia posição de luta para que o combate fosse novamente reiniciado

Seiya: Então vamos lá – Novamente os dois somem diante daqueles que assistiam a luta, e reaparecem no céu desferindo golpes próximos da velocidade da luz, Goku quase não conseguia acompanhar os movimentos do cavaleiro e se esquivava com dificuldade dos golpes, Seiya então desfere um soco no rosto do saiyajin fazendo-o voar alguns metros a frente até que pudesse se recompor – Você tem que ser mais rápido que isso, caso contrario não vai me vencer

Goku: Mais rápido?

Seiya: Nós cavaleiros, podemos nos movimentar na velocidade da luz e mesmo eu estando utilizando o 7° sentido, estou contendo minha velocidade, mas agor5a não vou mais fazer isto entendeu?

Goku: Na velocidade da luz, é muito rápido, eu achei que quando me tornasse o SSJ 3 a diferença entra nossos poderes desapareceria, mas ele expulsou seu KI de maneira fantástica, e agora ele gera tanto ou mais poder do que eu – Goku olhava para Seiya e levemente esboçava um sorriso de satisfação – Não imaginei que nesta dimensão existissem seres tão poderosos, mas eu não serei vencido, está pronto Seiya

Seiya: Claro que sim – Novamente Seiya e Goku começavam a lutar, o encontro dos punhos destes lutadores agia como explosões a cidade inteira começava a tremer, e apesar de estarem lutando no céu, o solo abaixo deles começava a rachar e em alguns instantes lugares enormes blocos de pedra se erguiam, porem, em um determinado momento, Goku atinge um poderoso chute em pégaso que é arrastado pela superfície de um dos prédios até vencer o limite de suas dimensões e se chocar fortemente com o edifício vizinho ficando nele incrustado

Saori: Seiyaaaa – Saori gritava o nome de seu cavaleiro temendo que algo tivesse lhe acontecido

Seiya: Hum, hehe, ele é bem forte , mas... Não permitirei ser vencido – Seiya novamente se erguia e se libertava do edifício que estava preso alçando vôo na direção de Goku

Goku: Pensei que fosse ficar por lá

Seiya: Você não terá esta prazer – Neste instante, Goku novamente investe contra pégaso, ele então aplica um poderoso soco em Seiya que o ampara coma mão esquerda, em seguida, o cavaleiro dá um giro no ar acertando um chute no abdômen do saiyajin que é arremessado a uma grande velocidade contra uma das torres de concreto chegando a atravessa-la e chocando-se violentamente contra o solo, neste momento as mediações daquele local começam a tremer e onde Goku caiu uma enorme cratera era aberta.

Goku: Maldito – Goku sai do buraco onde estava e novamente voa até ficar frente a pégaso, os 2 se encaram por um breve instante até que voam em direções opostas, as pessoas que assistiam ao combate ano entendiam o que estava acontecendo até que veem2 raios dourados vir em alta velocidade e se chocarem fortemente no céu provocando rajados de vento por todos os lados, esta cena se repetiu algumas vezes e a cada impacto novas fissuras se abriam na terra até os guerreiros decidirem se separar

Seiya: Já é hora de definir isso, meteoro de pégaso – O ataque de Seiya se transformou em jatos de luz, e vinham na velocidade da luz, Goku não pôde acompanhar os movimentos do cavaleiro e foi almejado por uma chuva de raios que o fez novamente se chocar contra o chão provocando uma enorme onda de destruição.

Goku: Argh, im – impossível, das outras vezes eu pude contar quantos meteoros ele disparou, mas desta vez eu apenas vi seu punho brilhar e no mesmo instante senti meu corpo voar e se esfacelar, praticamente não sinto mais dor, ele é muito veloz e extremamente poderoso, não sei se posso vencê-lo.

Seiya: É natural que desta vez você não tenha conseguido ver os meus meteoros, pois antes eu atacava na velocidade do som, e agora deflectir golpes na velocidade da luz, o que significa que em apenas 1 segundo você foi atingido mais de 100 milhões de vezes – Seiya dizia olhando para Goku porem não mais no céu, e sim na terra

Goku: 100 milhões, como pode, mas... eu... ainda tenho forças - Goku novamente ficava de pé e juntava suas mãos realizando sua tradicional pose - Kamehame

Seiya: Eu já disse que o mesmo golpe não funciona 2 vezes

Goku: Haaaa – O saiyajin dispara um poderoso raio em Seiya, e logo após utiliza o teletransporte para aparecer atrás do cavaleiro com o intuito de segura-lo para que este fosse atingido, porem Seiya percebe o plano de Goku e imediatamente desaparece de vista, e para que Goku não fosse afetado pela própria técnica, ele junta os braços ao corpo, o impacto faz com que poeira se levante cobrindo parte do lugar, neste momento Seiya aparece atrás de Goku segurando-o com os braços

Seiya: Eu disse que não funcionaria

Goku: Mas eu não tinha usado o teletransporte contra você, então como pôde antecipa-lo?

Seiya: É verdade que você não tinha usado essa técnica, e quando você a usa o seu cosmo some temporariamente devido você cruzar uma outra dimensão, só que como eu luto na velocidade da luz, eu pude ver o momento exato em que você passava pela outra dimensão e pude seguir seus movimentos, por isso evitei o ataque

Goku: Isso, mas agora é a minha vez, turbilhão de pégaso – Seiya que estava segurando Goku se impulsiona em direção ao céu levando consigo o saiyajin, os 2 somem temporariamente devido a altura, mas em seguida voltam a aparecer e descendo como um raio, o cavaleiro arremessas Goku sobre um dos prédios fazendo o gigantesco monumento de concreto vir abaixo, de debaixo dos seus escombros, Goku libera seu Ki fazendo as pedras voarem

Goku: Droga, ele; apesar de ser um garoto luta muito bem – O guerreiro loiro já estava ofegante e aparentava sinais de cansaço, a caminhando na terra Seiya vinha ao seu encontro – Malditoooo – Goku se lançou contra pégaso atingindo-o e arrastando-o até que entrassem dentro do prédio que ainda estava de pé, do lado de fora Saori e as pessoas que contemplavam a luta apenas ouviam o barulho dos golpes defletidos por ambos até que eles se repelem e cada um sai de um lado diferente do prédio, mas para eles ainda não era o fim e novamente os 2 entraram no edifício retomando a luta – Vamos ver se também é capaz de se esquivar deste, punho explosivo do dragão – O punho direito de Goku se tornava um imenso dragão dourado que atingia o cavaleiro em cheio causando uma grande explosão,l o saiyajin então utiliza o teletransporte para sair de dentro do edifício e do lado de fora, via como o enorme arranha céu desmoronava sobre pégaso – Desta vez eu consegui

Dos escombros, Seiya se erguia estando um pouco machucado devido ao ataque recebido, ele olhava ao seu redor e via o efeito da devastação provocada pela luta, ruas destruídas, enormes buracos por toda parte, carros danificados e virados de ponta a cabeça... edifícios inteiros postos no chão

Seiya: Maldição , isso tem que acabar, se não, o que mais pode acontecer? – Seiya fita um olhar para Goku que é retribuído pelo Saiyajin, neste momento os 2 voam um ao encontro do outro e no ar começam a lutar desferindo potentes golpes, como se fosse combinado, eles mergulham em direção a terra, quando estão próximos do chão e vindo de direções opostas, executam um vôo rasante fazendo com que terra subisse e no centro de onde estavam os 2 edifícios, acorre o encontro dos punhos destes 2 guerreiros que agem como uma explosão fazendo com que ficassem envoltos por uma densa fumaça de terra, as pessoas e Saori esperavam que a poeira se assentasse para que pudessem ver o que tinha acontecido , e quando este fato ocorre, nota-se Seiya e Goku nas mesmas posições com os punhos cerrados um no outro, ondas de choque eram emitidos das mãos dos lutadores que não se moviam um milímetro, num determinado instante, os 2 decidem saltar na direção do céu, e a pressão contida entre os punhos dos 2 é liberada, e no local onde acontecera o choque entre Seiya e Goku, uma enorme cratera era aberta criando uma onda de devastação ainda maior, deixando a todos, inclusive Saori impressionados

Saori: Incrível, esses 2 possuem poder para destruir o mundo inteiro

Seiya e Goku para se protegerem da pressão de seus punhos novamente foram para o céu, Goku ficou em um ponto mais alto relativo a pégaso

Goku: Seiyaaaa, tome isto, Kamehame-haaaa – Goku disparava em Seiya o mais poderoso Kamehame-ha desde que a luta havia começado

Seiya: Idiotaaaa, com toda essa energia você vai matar a todos que estão lá embaixo

Goku: Oh não, o que foi que eu fiz – Goku se desesperava por ver que a energia não podia ser mais contida e que avançava contra a terra, certamente aquele poder mataria a todos que estivessem por ali, é neste instante que o saiyajin vê sua energia começar a se reter, era pégaso que tentava repelir a energia, porem esta já havia o empurrado ate que tocasse o chão e já começava a ser arrastado – Não permitirei que esta energia atinja a terra, eu... eu salvarei a todos, inclusive Atenaaaa – Seiya liberava seu cosmo energia de maneira fantástica até conseguir conter a energia de Goku e arremessa-la no espaço onde ocorre uma explosão que podia ser vista da terra, na cidade, todos ficavam gratos ao cavaleiro por ter salvo suas vidas

Goku: E – Ele os salvou, não é possível, então isso significa que ele é um guerreiro que defende a justiça, nós cometemos um grave erro – Naquele momento, Goku enfim percebia que tudo o que acontecera não passou de uma mentira, e que ele havia sido manipulado todo este tempo.


	6. Chapter 6

Lendas, o encontro de dois mundos

Cap 6 – Aqueles que retornam a morte 

Por Mayko Matos

Na cidade de Tókio, acontecia um verdadeiro duelo de Titãs, de um lado o cavaleiro Seiya de pégaso e do outro o saiyajin Goku, ambos possuíam poderes descomunais e realizavam uma luta bastante igualitária ate que Goku presencia Seiya salvar as pessoas que ali estavam, de uma energia que acabaria com tudo, foi neste instante que o saiyajin percebeu o valor do cavaleiro e soube que ele lutava em prol da justiça

Seiya Maldito, por pouco você não acaba com eles, e isso eu não posso perdoar, e agora você receberá uma de minhas mais poderosas ofensivas cometa de pe... – Neste momento, Seiya dá um salto para o céu no intuito de despejar toda a ira de seu ataque em Goku, porém, abruptamente ele cessa o seu ataque pois nota o saiyajin que estava no 3° nível de sua transformação retornar ao seu estado normal - O quê está acontecendo, por quê voltou ao normal?

Goku Esta luta não pode mais continuar

Seiya O quê?

Goku Vou te explicar Seiya, acontece que um homem foi até o meu mundo e nos disse que vocês eram pessoas ruins e que queriam destruir as realidades, então ele nos pediu que interviéssemos e destruíssemos vocês, mas; percebi que isso não era verdade

Seiya Percebeu como?

Goku Quando você defendeu aquelas pessoas da energia que lancei, uma pessoa má não se importaria e teria permitido que elas morressem

Seiya E como poderei confiar se o que diz é verdade?

Goku Você não pode, mas o importante agora é acharmos os outros e pôr fim nestes combates antes que algo de pior aconteça

Seiya Você tem razão, mas como faremos isto, eles estão em diferentes localidades

Goku Não se preocupe, vamos utilizar o teletransporte

Seiya Ótimo, Saoriiiiii, retorne à mansão que depois te explico o que está acontecendo – Seiya dizia com bastante força na voz já que Saori estava muito longe dele

Goku Está pronto?

Seiya Estou, vamos – Os dois guerreiros desaparecem em pleno ar devido à técnica de Goku

Saori Seiya...

Cinco picos antigos de Rozan – China

Nos 5 picos, as energias de Shiryu e Gohan haviam se chocado e gerado uma grande onda de destruição, porém os guerreiros não se contiveram com isso e continuaram desferindo golpes extremamente velozes um no outro até que ambos recuam

Gohan Luta bem cavaleiro, mas padecerá com este ataque, Ka-me

Shiryu O que está dizendo, eu cortarei sua energia e você em 2, graças ao poder de excalibur

Gohan Ha-me – Quando ambos estavam prontos para lançarem seus golpes um no outro, no centro da disputa surgem Goku e Seiya com o intuito de apartarem a briga

Goku Hã, ei não façam isso

Gohan Papai?

Shiryu Seiya?

Goku Ufa, essa foi por pouco

Seiya Vocês não devem mais lutar, agora devem vir conosco

Shiryu O que está acontecendo?

Seiya Depois eu explico, agora venham

Goku Faça o que ele diz Gohan

Gohan Hã, tudo bem – Shiryu e Gohan foram apanhados por Seiya e Goku teletransportando-se em seguida

Sibéria

Nas gélidas terras da Sibéria, Hyoga e Trunks lutavam de maneira tão fantástica que nem mesmo as geleiras eternas suportavam a amplitude dos ataques e eram destroçadas a todo instante, porém cisne atingiu o saiyajin fazendo-o tocar o chão devido o seu trovão aurora

Trunks Ah, não imaginei que houvesse seres tão poderosos nesta dimensão, mas isso não importa – Trunks começava a se levantar da fria superfície virando-se para Hyoga – Ouça bem cavaleiro, não importa quanto seja forte, não permitirei que me vença, entendeu?

Hyoga Pff, isso é você quem diz, e se acha mesmo que pode vencer, lute com todas as forças, aaahhhh – Hyoga se atirou na direção de Trunks que fez o mesmo contra Hyoga, ambos cerraram os punhos fortemente e manifestavam energias incríveis, quando atingiram um ao outro, um forte brilho surge no centro dos 2 que desaparecem em seguida fazendo com que as terras da Sibéria retornassem ao silêncio profundo

Ilha de Andrômeda – Nas proximidades da Etiópia

N a ilha de Andrômeda June testemunhava uma feroz luta entre Shun e Goten, ambos possuíam grandes poderes e continuavam a proferir golpes em altíssima velocidade um no outro, neste instante, Goku e os outros surgem próximos a June, porem no calor da batalha Shun e Goten não percebem sua chegada e continuam a lutar

Hyoga- Hã, o que aconteceu, onde estou

Shiryu Olá Hyoga

Hyoga Shiryu, Seiya...

Trunks Sr. Goku, o que está havendo?

Hyoga Você também – Hyoga já partia para cima de Trunks quando abruptamente alguém a segura pelo braço

Seiya Calma aí Hyoga, não é necessário lutar

Hyoga Mas...

Seiya Depois explico tudo a você, hã, o que foi Goku – Nisso, Seiya olhava para Goku e percebia no seu rosto uma certa expressão de fascínio

Goku Veja só, os 2 lutam muito bem – Goku dizia olhando para Shun e Goten que continuavam a lutar

Seiya Isso não é hora, temos que acabar logo com isso

Goku É você tem razão, ôôôô Goten, já pode parar de lutar- Goku juntou as mãos nos lábios gritando em seguida para que seu filho ouvisse, neste momento, June que não havia percebido a chegada de Seiya e dos outros devido estar entretida na luta, virou-se para trás para ver quem gritava, já Goten ao ouvir o seu pai destraiu-se da batalha e levou um soco de Shun

Goten Viu o que você fez papai – Goten dizia massageando o rosto

Shun Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu...

Goten O que está fazendo aqui papai?

Goku Venham conosco, precisamos encontrar Vejita

Goten Mas...

Goku Vamos, não há tempo agora

Seiya Você também Shun, vamos

Shun Tudo bem – Shun e Goten começavam a andar na direção de Goku

June Shun, aonde você vai?

Shun June, preciso que fique aqui, pois sinto que algo de errado está acontecendo na terra e preciso descobrir o que é

June Mas Shun...

Shun June...até a volta – Neste instante, Shun e Goten que já haviam chegado no local onde os outros estavam tocam em seus amigos e desaparecem em seguida fazendo June se impressionar

Nas mediações da Ilha Cânon

Ikki e Vejita já haviam destruído metade da ilha com seus poderes, mas apesar disto, eles continuavam a proferir golpes um no outro, cada soco que davam rasgava os céus e cada chute abria fendas na terra, neste momento, devido à técnica do teletransporte, Goku, Seiya e os outros chegam na ilha

Goku Pronto, esta é a ultima luta que devemos apartar

Seiya Isso mesmo, então vamos logo

Goku É sim, você tem razão – Goku começa a se posicionar na direção de Ikki e Vejita para em seguida pôr fim ao ultimo dos combates errôneos que vinham acontecendo – Vejitaaaa, pare de lutar

Neste instante, Vejita e Ikki cessam a luta para verem quem os havia chamado, porém Vejita não se importou com a chegada de Goku e muito menos com o que ele havia dito, e aproveitando-se da distração de fênix, o saiyajin desferiu um potente golpe no cavaleiro que foi arremessado a vários metros

Goku O que está fazendo Vejita? – Goku então utilizou sua velocidade para entrar na frente de Vejita que já investia contra Ikki

Vejita Saia da frente Kakaroto

Goku Mas Vejita...

Vejita Saia logo, eu tenho contas a acertar com este inseto

Goku Mas você não entende, ele não é uma pessoa do mal como haviam nos dito, ele é do bem

Vejita Grrr, conte-me algo que eu não saiba

Goku O quê , você já sabia?

Vejita É claro que sim, agora saia de uma vez

Goku Mas como você descobriu?

Vejita Logo que cheguei a ilha, uma garota apareceu e aqueles enlatados que estavam comigo tentaram mata-la, aí este verme apareceu e a salvou, foi neste momento que eu percebi tudo, agora saia que vou acabar com ele

Goku Se você já sabia, então por que não para logo com este combate?

Vejita Não lhe parece obvio Kakaroto, eu odeio admitir mas este verme tem um poder incrível, e é emocionante lutar com ele

Goku Não Vejita, mas...

Ikki Ei você, saia da frente e deixe-o vir, assim acabo com ele de uma vez

Shun Ikki...

Ikki Shun?

Shun Por favor Ikki, não lute mais, ele não é o seu verdadeiro inimigo, o que devemos fazer agora é nos unir para descobrirmos quem foi o idealizador destes combates

Ikki Se é verdade o que diz Shun, então você tem razão, e depois eu acerto com ele

Vejita Hum, tudo bem, vamos resolver logo isso e depois acertamos nossas pendências, estamos entendidos?

Ikki Perfeito

Hyoga Ótimo que tenham se entendido, mas ainda quero saber o que está acontecendo

Seiya Vamos para a mansão, pois a Saori está nos esperando, aí falamos tudo de uma vez

Shiryu Por mim tudo bem

Goku Ótimo, então faremos isto, venham todos e toquem em mim

Gohan E você sabe para onde ir papai?

Goku Quando estava lutando com o Seiya, eu senti o Ki desta Saori, e posso me guiar por ele

Gohan Há, sim

Goku Vamos – Todos os guerreiros dão as mãos um ao outro desaparecendo em seguida

Em algum lugar entre as estrelas

Denébola Mestre, perdoe-me por dizer , mas a sua estratégia não funcionou como imaginava, e agora, o que pretende fazer?

-É verdade Denébola, eu realmente admito que errei ao manda-los para enfrentar os cavaleiros de Atena, afinal, é natural que heróis se reconheçam entre si

Denébola Então, já é hora que os outros e eu hajamos, por acaso devemos destruir os cavaleiros com nossas próprias mãos?

-Não, ainda não, agora que eles sabem da verdade, é provável que os saiyajins se unam aos cavaleiros e antes que minha elite entre em ação, quero ver até onde vão os seus limites enfrentando velhos inimigos que estejam ainda mais fortes hahahaha

Mansão Kido

Na mansão Kido, tanto os guerreiros Z, quanto os cavaleiros de Atena estavam reunidos quando Saori decide dar inicio a conversa

Saori Bom, agora que estamos todos reunidos, digam o que está acontecendo

Shun É verdade, estou bastante intrigado com o que vem acontecendo

Goku Tudo bem, vocês tem razão, vou lhes contar o que aconteceu – Goku então explicou para todos o que havia acontecido no planeta sagrado deixando todos cientes da situação que vinha ocorrendo

Hyoga Entendo, então este homem queria que vocês nos destruíssem

Ikki Mas você realmente não sabe quem ele era?

Goku Não, eu não faço idéia de quem seja, mas o supremo Sr. Kaiô parecia conhece-lo muito bem

Vejita O supremo sr Kaiô?

Gohan E porque não perguntamos para ele papai?

Goku Impossível Gohan, eu já tinha pensado nisto, mas desde que chegamos nesta dimensão eu não sinto mais o ki dele e nem de ninguém da nossa realidade

Goten Agora que você falou, é verdade, só da pra sentir os kis desta realidade

Seiya Ao que parece quando cruzaram as dimensões vocês ficaram restritos ao nosso mundo

Trunks E como faremos para voltar – Neste instante, todos se calaram e manifestaram um enorme silêncio como sinal de que não possuíam resposta para a pergunta

Saori O importante agora é descobrirmos quem está por trás de tudo isso, pois me parece obvio que ele não é inimigo somente dos cavaleiros, mas de todos nós

Goten Como assim de todos nós, na verdade ele queria que destruíssemos vocês, isso não tem nada a ver com nosso mundo

Saori Você tem certeza disso?

Trunks O quê?

Saori Pensem bem, este ser é tão poderoso que foi capaz de romper as barreiras das dimensões e trazê-los até aqui, eu acredito que o objetivo dele não era o de que vocês destruíssem a Seiya e os outros, mas que vocês também fossem vencidos pelos cavaleiros, tenho certeza de que ele não quer apenas uma mas todas as realidades

Vejita O que ela diz faz sentido, se destruíssemos uns aos outros, tanto esta quanto nossa dimensão ficariam completamente desprotegidas abrindo espaço para que um novo ser aparecesse

Goku Isso é uma possibilidade, mas este homem parecia nos conhecer muito bem e sem ofensas, eu lutei com Seiya e apesar dele possuir um grande poder, se eu me tornasse o SSJ4 poderia tê-lo vencido e tenho certeza de que aquele homem sabia disso

Vejita Por favor kakaroto, não seja ingênuo, você acha mesmo que estes cavaleiros utilizaram todos os seus poderes?

Seiya Ele tem razão, se tivessem sofrido uma nova transformação teríamos expandido os nossos cosmos até o Araiyashiki nos tornando muito mais poderosos

Saori O importante agora é descobrirmos quem é este homem

Shiryu E você não faz idéia de quem ele seja Saori?

Saori Eu tenho minhas suspeitas Shiryu, mas como não tenho nenhuma evidencia concreta...

Hyoga Pelo menos nos diga quem você acha que é.

Saori Está bem, ao que tudo indica este ser é muito mais ofensivo do que Poseidon que é o deus dos mares e do que Hades que é o deus dos mortos, então ele só pode ser...

Gohan Hã?

Vejita Mas o que é isso?

Shiryu Es – Este cosmo – No momento em que Saori diria o nome de suas suspeitas, os presentes sentiram a chegada de uma grande energia na mansão, foi então que todos correram para fora com o intuito de verem quem havia chegado, no lado externo da mansão, ainda era noite porem, um forte brilho começava a iluminar o lugar

- Então você também está aqui dragão?

Goku Nossa, sinto muito dizer Seiya, mas a armadura dele brilha mais do que a sua – Goku dizia tais palavras de maneira bastante sarcástica para o cavaleiro de pégaso

Seiya Hum...

Shiryu Sim, é verdade eu estou aqui, e saiba que não me admira nada que você tenha retornado à vida, pois você venderia sua alma para qualquer um Mascara da morte

Máscara da morte Você não sabe o que é estar morto Shiryu, é uma dor indescritível, e para sair de lá sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa

Vejita Hum, então decidiu voltar a vida porque sentia dor no mundo dos mortos não é, pois eu sinto muito, mas aqui você sentirá muito mais dor e horror do que lá, pois sofrerá nas mãos de Vejita

Mascara da morte Não se intrometa, eu só tenho contas a acertar com o Shiryu, mas se quiser, depois de acabar com ele, eu também acabo com você

Vejita Grrr, você, acabar comigo?É o que vamos ver haaaa – Vejita então se transforma em SSJ e investe ferozmente contra o cavaleiro de ouro

Shiryu Espere Vejita, não faça isso – Neste momento, Vejita começa a proferir vários golpes em Máscara da morte que se desvia velozmente dos ataques, porem em um determinado instante o saiyajin foi mais rápido e acertou um soco na altura do peito do cavaleiro que o fez voar e se chocar com uma árvore derrubando-a automaticamente

Vejita E então, é assim que acabaria comigo?

Máscara da morte Não fique feliz só porque me atingiu uma vez, ataque-me de novo e deixará de pertencer a este mundo

Vejita É o que veremos – Neste momento Vejita novamente investiu contra o cavaleiro de ouro que apenas o aguardava

Seiya Oh não, se ele for atingido pelo sekishiki ele...

Máscara da morte Tome isto, ondas do inferno – Máscara da morte lançou seu ataque contra Vejita que sem saber dos efeitos que poderiam ser provocados foi atingido pela ofensiva do cavaleiro, neste instante, o saiyajin se sentiu estranho, era como se seu corpo e sua alma estivessem se separando um do outro, o que de fato ocorria, foi então que o corpo de Vejita caiu inerte no chão fazendo todos se preocuparem

Goku Vejita, Vejita

Trunks Grrr, o que você fez com meu pai? – Trunks já saia para enfrentar Máscara da morte quando sente uma mão lhe puxar

Shiryu Espere Trunks, deixe que eu cuido dele

Máscara da morte Eu avisei, mas ele não quis me escutar hahahaha

Shiryu Não seja tolo Máscara da morte ele teria vencido você se conhecesse suas artimanhas desleais

Máscara da morte Ele teria vencido a mim que sou o mais forte dos cavaleiros de ouro hahahaha

Shiryu Não me faça rir, mesmo aumentando seus poderes, em comparação a cavaleiros como Aiolia e Saga você não é nada e agora vou provar isso

Máscara da morte Grrr, insolente, e como espera fazer isso sem sua armadura?

Shiryu Eu não preciso de armadura para vencer você, e lembre-se, eu já conheço os seus truques e eles não funcionarão por uma segunda vez, prepare-se

Máscara da morte Pode vir – Shiryu e Máscara da morte desaparecem em uma fração de segundo e no ar ocorre uma grande explosão proveniente de encontro dos punhos destes guerreiros, os dois então retornam ao solo e continuam a lutar, neste instante Máscara da morte tenta suspender Shiryu para golpeá-lo, porém, o cavaleiro de dragão segura o braço do seu oponente aplicando em seguida um poderoso chute que faz o cavaleiro de ouro se arrastar pelo chão

Máscara da morte Argh, dá pra ver que melhorou muito Shiryu, mas será que realmente é capaz de deter o meu ataque?

Shiryu Você vai ver como sou capaz de detê-lo – Shiryu começa a elevar o seu cosmo rapidamente atingindo conseqüentemente altos níveis de energia

Máscara da morte Isso não me assusta, Ondas do inferno – O cavaleiro de câncer atirou seu poder contra Shiryu, porém quando este atingiria o dragão, ele se chocou com o cosmo de Shiryu dispessando-se em seguida – ah, ah, na, não pode ser, como fez isso maldito?

Shiryu Eu disse que não funcionaria, agora retorne para o além túmulo Cólera do dragão – A energia de Shiryu veio como um raio ao encontro de Máscara da morte que tentou se defender com as mãos, mais a energia era poderosa demais para ser contida e começou a arrastar o cavaleiro dourado, a mansão iluminou-se por um breve período e quando voltou ao normal a única coisa que restava de Máscara da morte era a armadura de câncer completamente vazia

Goten Ele conseguiu

Trunks Papai – Trunks correu na direção de Vejita abaixando-se e segurando a mão de seu pai

Goku O que podemos fazer por ele? – Goku perguntou com um certo desespero quando nota Saori se aproximando

Saori Por favor afastem-se – Saori foi até o local em que Vejita se encontrava abaixando-se em sua frente e tocando sua testa com a mão direita, neste momento, ela fecha os olhos e começa a emanar a seu cosmo energia

Gohan Incrível, o ki Dela transmite uma plenitude fantástica

Goten O que ela está fazendo?

Hyoga Ela está guiando a alma de Vejita de volta para o corpo

Trunks É possível? – Ao proferir tais palavras, todos notam uma luz surgir do céu e entrar no corpo de Vejita que abre os olhos retornando as suas condições normais

Vejita Ah, o que aconteceu, onde está aquele cara?

Trunks Não se preocupe pai, o Shiryu já se encarregou dele

Vejita Shiryu?Ai minha cabeça, eu só me lembro de ter sido atingido por ele e depois estava em uma enorme fila, o que era aquilo?

Shiryu Eram os mortos que rumavam para Yomotsu Hira

Gohan Yomotsu Hira?

Shiryu Isso mesmo, é uma colina que as pessoas vão após a morte, lá existe um enorme buraco de onde não se pode sair, em outras palavras se a alma de Vejita tivesse caído lá, certamente ele não pertenceria mais a este mundo

Shun É , mas tudo acabou bem, não é?

Gohan Pa – Papai

Goku Sim Gohan, eu também senti

Vejita O que foi?

Goku Não está sentindo Vejita, são os kis de freeza, Cell e Majin Boo, e tem outros surgindo

Vejita É verdade, agora que você falou, maldição vamos ter problemas

Seiya E quem são estes?

Goku São guerreiros da nossa dimensão e o pior é que são extremamente maus

Goten Pelo visto o homem que foi ao planeta sagrado não se contentou em reviver apenas os cavaleiros, ele também trouxe de volta os guerreiros que vencemos

Ikki Devemos ir atrás deles imediatamente antes que o caos se espalhe ainda mais pelo mundo

Hyoga Ikki tem razão

Trunks Então vamos – Os guerreiros já começavam a correr em direção às energias que sentiram quando são impedidos por uma voz

-Esperem

Shun O quê?

-Não é necessário que vocês lutem, deixem isso conosco

Seiya Mu de Áries

Mu Isso mesmo Seiya, os outros cavaleiros de ouro e eu nos encarregaremos dos estranhos, além do mais vocês devem estar exaustos devido às lutas que enfrentaram, por tanto descansem agora

Seiya Tudo bem Mu, contamos com vocês – Mu então se vira e vai ao encontro dos combates contra seres iníquos

Goku Será que é uma boa idéia deixa-los cuidar de tudo

Shiryu Não se preocupe, eles são completamente capazes de cuidar disso

Ao redor do mundo varias energias poderosas e repletas de maldade surgiam a todo instante, para detê-los, os cavaleiros de ouro remanescentes contra o duelo de Hades se dividiram e partiram em várias direções com o propósito de acabarem com todos os estranhos

Rio de Janeiro – Brasil

No Brasil, varias pessoas começavam a fugir de explosões que ocorriam sem parar, e vinda do céu, uma voz ria de tudo que acontecia

Freeza Hahaha, queimem, queimem como insetos que são, hahaha – Freeza com todo o sadismo que lhe é peculiar disparava diversas bolas de energia nas pessoas que tentavam se proteger dos ataques

- Ei lagartixa, pare com isso imediatamente

Freeza Hã?O que foi que você disse?

- Sabe, o Aldebaran sempre me dizia como o Brasil era um país repleto de beleza e pelo visto ele não mentiu, por tanto, em sua memória não permitirei que destrua esse lugar

Freeza Hahaha, e quem você pensa que é para me deter?

- Eu me chamo Aiolia, cavaleiro de ouro de leão

Freeza Então você é um cavaleiro, perfeito, pois fiz um trato para me reviverem que era o de destruir vocês – Freeza partiu do céu na direção de Aiolia como um raio para dar inicio à disputa

Aiolia Pfff, nos destruir, por acaso isso é uma piada?- Vindo do céu, Freeza estendeu o seu braço e quando atingiria o cavaleiro, este desaparece deixando Freeza confuso

Freeza O que, onde você está, apareça inseto – Freeza sem saber onde Aiolia estava começou a atirar bolas de energia para todos os lados quando inesperadamente recebe um potente chute de Aiolia nas costas que o fez voar vários metros à frente

Aiolia Eu já disse para não destruir este lugar

Freeza Grrr, morra – Freeza lançou um poderoso raio em Aiolia que para não ser atingido segurou-o com as mãos devolvendo-o em seguida contra seu dono que foi envolvido pelo próprio ataque que o fez tocar o chão – Argh, n-não pode ser, como pôde devolver o meu ataque?-Freeza começava a se levantar e via Aiolia com sua capa alvoraçante vindo ao seu encontro

Aiolia Eu não tenho muito tempo a perder com você, portanto, vamos acabar logo com isso

Freeza Insolente – Freeza correu contra Aiolia que fez o mesmo em relação ao seu oponente, quando se aproximaram, ambos deram um soco no rosto do outro, Freeza ficou completamente atordoado com o impacto, fato que o cavaleiro de leão aproveitou para agarrar a cauda de seu adversário e começar a gira-lo no ar – Aaahhh, pare com isso aaahh – Sem se importar com o pedido de Freeza, Aiolia o atirou contra o chão abrindo um enorme buraco em pleno Rio de Janeiro

Aiolia Vamos, saia logo daí – De dentro do buraco Freeza deu um salto caindo de pé na rua, ele estava todo ofegante e com diversas escoriações pelo corpo

Freeza Ma – mal...

Aiolia Você nem agüenta mais falar, e agora irei poupa-lo de todo sofrimento – Cápsula do poder – Diversos feixes de luz ultrapassaram o corpo de Freeza que uma vez mais deixou de existir no mundo dos vivos – Um já foi, agora só falta você que se esconde nas sombras, apareça, pois sei que está aí

Roma – Itália

Nas ruas de Roma, as pessoas se impressionavam ao verem transitar pela cidade um homem adornado por peças de ouro e uma capa maestral, tratava-se de Mu de Áries que foi subitamente atacado pelas costas, porém ele percebeu a ação e se esquivou rapidamente, quando flexionou seu olhar para baixo, notou duas rosas vermelhas incrustadas no chão

Mu Me guiei pelo seu cosmo e já sabia que estava aqui Afrodite, por tanto, apareça

Afrodite Olá Mu, preparado para morrer? – Afrodite aparecia encostado em um prédio com os olhos fechados e uma rosa negra na boca

Mu Da ultima vez que lutamos, eu venci Máscara da morte e você, não se lembra?

Afrodite É, mas agora a situação é outra – Afrodite0 lançou a rosa negra contra Mu que se desviou, ao tocar o chão, a rosa se arrastou dividindo a rua em duas

Mu Me responda uma coisa Afrodite, no muro das lamentações você se uniu a nós para destruí-lo, então porque está se voltando contra mim agora?

Afrodite Eu não me uni a vocês Mu, apenas me vinguei de Hades, e Radamanthys que não quiseram me dar uma nova oportunidade quando fui vencido por você

Mu Então era isso, eu já devia ter imaginado

Afrodite Pare de falar, Rosas piranha – O cavaleiro de peixes atirou inúmeras rosas negras em Mu

Mu Muro de cristal – Mu ergueu em sua frente uma barreira invisível na qual as rosas se chocaram caindo no chão em seguida

Afrodite Conseguiu se defender de minhas negras, mas desta vez eu deveria ter conseguido derrubar o seu muro

Mu Eu avisei que não funcionaria Afrodite, e agora fique definitivamente no mundo dos mortos – Mu juntou os dois braços próximos ao rosto formando um X abrindo-os em seguida e despachando um poderoso facho de luz – Extinção estelar

Afrodite Nãããão - o cavaleiro foi envolvido pela energia tendo sua presença dispersada em seguida, e a exemplo de Máscara da morte, apenas a armadura de peixes continuava lá

Mu Hã, devo parabenizar Afrodite, ele realmente estava mais forte, uma de suas rosas conseguiu atingir o meu braço de raspão, o quê – Neste momento Mu sentiu a aproximação de uma energia próxima a ele

Mansão Kido

Goku Gohan, você está sentindo isso?

Gohan Sim, papai, com certeza é ele, eu não posso estar enganado

Roma – Itália

Mu Diga, quem é você?

O desconhecido leva a ponta dos dedos na testa e começa a acumular energia quando resolve dispara-la

- Makankossappo


	7. Chapter 7

**Lendas, O Encontro de Dois Mundos**

**Capítulo 7 - Batalhas Douradas**

Os confrontos errôneos que vinham ocorrendo na terra enfim se dissiparam, e tanto os cavaleiros quanto os guerreiros Z se uniram para descobrir quem estava por trás de todos estes acontecimentos, paralelamente no mundo inteiro diversas energias maléficas surgiam e os cavaleiros dourados se incubiram de detê-las, Aiolia venceu Freeza com certa facilidade e Mu derrotou o cavaleiro renegado Afrodite, porém um novo guerreiro surgiu à sua frente.

Mansão Kido

Gohan: Papai, não resta dúvida, é o ki de Picolo.

Shun: De quem estão falando?

Ikki: Por acaso é algum inimigo poderoso?

Goten: Não, não é isso, trata-se de um amigo nosso que estava morto.

Vejita: Será que ainda é nosso amigo?

Gohan: Como assim será?

Vejita: Se ele aceitou receber uma nova vida de alguém que até o momento só ressuscitou nossos inimigos...

Goku: Eu odeio admitir, mas Vejita tem razão

Trunks: E o que faremos?

Goku: Fiquem aqui, eu vou ver o que está acontecendo - Goku coloca os dedos médio e indicador na testa teletransportando-se em seguida.

Roma - Itália

Na cidade de Roma, Mu de Áries venceu Afrodite notando em seguida a chegada de um novo ser que o atacou lançando uma poderosa rajada de energia em forma de espiral, é neste instante que Goku chega ao local.

Goku: Espere Picolo, não faça isso - O saiyajin não tem tempo de impedir a execução do ataque que ia de encontro a Mu que se distraiu com a chegada de Goku, quando o cavaleiro retornou as atenções para Picolo notou que a energia já estava próxima a ele que rapidamente assumiu posição defensiva, porém o ataque do guerreiro namek não foi de encontro a Mu como era esperado passando ao lado do cavaleiro e acertando um estranho ser que se fazia imperceptível até o momento.

Mu: Hã?

Goku: Picolo o que foi isso?

Picolo: Goku, não fique aí, é o maldito do Baby, ele voltou.

Goku: Baby?

Mu: Quem é Baby?

Picolo: Ele não passa de um parasita que vive usurpando corpos de outras pessoas, e ele iria utilizar o ferimento que você sofreu no braço durante sua luta para entrar em seu corpo, foi então que interpus e o impedi.

Mu: O quê?

Goku: Eu sabia que você não podia ser um deles.

Picolo: Não fiquem aí, ele ainda não morreu - Mu e Goku saltaram para o local onde Picolo se encontrava quando viram Baby saindo debaixo de alguns escombros

Baby: Maldito, se não fosse por você agora eu estaria naquele corpo.

Goku: Bom, já que estou aqui vou lutar com ele.

Mu: Não, eu disse que me encarregaria deles.. - O cavaleiro de Áries interceptou Goku que já se aquecia para lutar.

Goku: Mas... tudo bem, mas tome cuidado.

Picolo: Goku você...

Goku: Deixa Picolo, você estava morto e não faz noção de como estes cavaleiros são fortes, um deles até derrotou o Freeza portanto, não se preocupe

Picolo: Tudo bem, só uma advertência cavaleiro, você não deve permitir que reste nem uma partícula dele, entendeu?

Mu: Não se preocupe. - Mu se dirigia calmamente ao encontro de Baby que apenas o aguardava.

Baby: Você vai lutar comigo, hahaha, vai ser mais fácil do que eu esperava.

Mu: Tem certeza disso?

Baby: É claro que sim ahhh - Baby disparou centenas de raios energéticos contra Mu que permanecia estático, quando estes se aproximaram um pouco mais, o cavaleiro ariano utilizou sua telecinese para parar as ondas de energia que ficaram voando ao seu redor.

Picolo: Nossa!

Goku: Haha, essa foi boa

Mu: Tome de volta - As energias que circundavam Mu foram lançadas pelo cavaleiro contra Baby que era almejado por sua própria técnica e se via envolto por escombros e fumaça que ali se instaurava.

Baby: Maldito, como pôde, eu vou te matar.

Mu: Você não terá essa chance - Sem que Baby percebesse, Mu aparecia atrás dele armando sua técnica - Revolução Estelar - Baby se viu almejado por uma chuva de estrelas que se encarregou de dissipa-lo até que não restasse nenhuma partícula de sua vil existência.

Goku: Eu não disse pra você Picolo, mas quero que saiba que é bom tê-lo de volta

Picolo: Também é bom estar de volta Goku.

Mu: Picolo não é? Quero agradecê-lo por ter me ajudado.

Picolo: Pelo que vi você teria dado conta sozinho, mas aceito seus agradecimentos. - Picolo e Mu se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mãos demonstrando que naquele lugar os combates haviam terminado.

China - Nas mediações dos cinco picos antigos

Na China, duas potentes energias se aproximavam a grande velocidade de um vilarejo quando abruptamente são obrigadas a retroceder devido a uma onda de energia que foi disparada contra eles que rapidamente se esquivaram.

Radits: Nappa, o que foi isso?

Nappa: Eu não sei Radits mas parecia um dragão querendo nos devorar.

- Eu não permitirei que cheguem até o vilarejo e destruam as vidas de pessoas inocentes, antes terão que passar por mim.

Radits: Quem está aí; apareça covarde!

- Não preciso me esconder de vocês. - Nisso, um vulto passa à frente dos saiyajins parando logo em seguida.

Nappa: Diga, quem é você?

- Eu me chamo Dhoko, cavaleiro de ouro de Libra - O mestre de Shiryu aparece diante de Nappa e Radits com sua forma rejuvenescida e trajando a armadura dourada de Libra.

Nappa: Dhoko? Cavaleiro?

Radits: Então é você quem devemos destruir...

Dhoko: Não se forem embora agora mesmo e desistirem desta luta que não tem sentido.

Radits: Por favor, por acaso acha que somos covardes?

Dhoko: Não, eu só pensei que fossem inteligentes.

Nappa: Grrr, se acha melhor do que nós, pois vamos ver se realmente é, aaahhhh! - Nappa se atirou contra Dhoko proferindo um soco que o cavaleiro aparou com uma das mãos arremessando em seguida o saiyajin contra Radits que rapidamente se esquivou, Nappa então se arrastou pelo chão sofrendo escoriações pelo corpo.

Radits: Malditoooo! - A exemplo de Nappa, Radits investiu contra o cavaleiro de Libra acertando um soco no rosto de Dhoko que deu um giro revidando o golpe recebido com um chute no rosto do saiyajin que foi arremessado pelos ares, quando este voltou em direção a terra e tocou o solo, enormes fissuras se abriram por toda parte devido ao estrondoso impacto.

Nappa: Tudo bem Radits?

Radits: A - ah, acho que sim.

Nappa: Este estranho tem um poder incrível, e se continuarmos lutando assim, seremos derrotados, então...

Radits: Eu já entendi Nappa, vamos lá, aaahhhh - Para a surpresa de todos, tanto Nappa quanto Raditts expulsaram seu ki atingindo a transformação de SSJ

Dohko: Incrível, o cosmo deles aumentou como se fosse uma explosão.

Radits: Está com medo?

Dohko: O quê?

Nappa: Não fique haaa - Os saiyajins avançaram ferozmente contra o cavaleiro iniciando uma luta ultra-rápida até que ocorre um choque entre eles que os faz separar

Radits: Luta bem, mas não poderá contra o que temos reservado para você, está pronto Nappa?

Nappa: Sim - Os saiyajins elevaram seus ki ainda mais lançando em seguida duas poderosas ondas de energia que se fundiram tornando-se uma com o poder ainda maior e mais devastadora, a rajada ia de encontro ao mestre de Shiryu que decidiu revidar.

Dhoko: Cólera do Dragão. - Dhoko lançou sua energia que se chocou com a dos saiyajins, por um instante, elas se mantiveram equilibradas até que o cavaleiro e os saiyajins aumentaram seus poderes ainda mais fazendo com que ocorresse uma explosão que derrubou árvores e abriu uma cratera no chão, devido à explosão os saiyajins foram arremessados a vários metros retornando ao seu estado normal.

Nappa: A - ah, você está bem Radits?

Radits: Acho; que não, mas; onde ele está?

Nappa: Eu não sei. - Neste instante os saiyajins perceberam uma energia vinda do céu e quando olharam para o alto, apenas presenciaram uma poderosa energia vir em sua direção.

Dhoko: Cólera dos Cem Dragões. - A energia do cavaleiro de Libra ao tocar o solo causou uma enorme onda de destruição que podia ser vista ao longe, porém, esta destruição levou consigo as vidas de Radits e Nappa - Lutaram bem, mas infelizmente não possuíam uma causa de valor pela qual devessem lutar.

Ilha da Liberdade - Nova York

Na Estátua da Liberdade, um ser rosado surgia com o intuito de acarretar uma enorme onda de destruição, tratava-se do pequeno Majin Boo que era tomado pela maldade.

Majin Boo: Hum.,., hehehe - O pequeno Majin Boo ergueu o dedo para cima e acumulou uma certa quantidade de energia que em seguida foi arremessada em direção ao solo, porém antes de atingi-lo, Majin Boo nota sua energia ser repelida e explodir no céu - Hum, quem é você?

- Meu nome é Saga, e sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos.

Majin Boo: Hã? Hehehe.

Saga: Eu vim até aqui porque você tem um dos cosmos mais poderosos que invadiram esta realidade, por isso, vim acabar com você.

Majin Boo: Saga; vai morrer1 - De cima da Estátua da Liberdade, Boo começou a disparar centenas de bolas de emergia contra Saga que apenas se protegia cruzando os braços, uma densa fumaça se formou ao seu redor fazendo Majin Boo acreditar que tivesse vencido a luta, porém, de dentro da fumaça, uma potente rajada de energia foi lançada transpassando o corpo de Boo que rapidamente se reconstituiu, tomado pela raiva, Boo começou a soltar fumaça pela cabeça.

Saga: Não pense que com estas infantilidades pode me vencer, porque se for assim, lutar com você não vale tanto a pena quanto pensei.

Majin Boo : Grrr - Novamente Boo soltou fumaça pela cabeça como sinal de sua frustração.

Saga: E é melhor parar com estes seus excessos de raiva, porque isso, não vai te salvar.

Majin Boo: Grrr, maldito! - Boo deu um salto de cima da estatua da liberdade em direção a Saga conferindo-lhe um soco no rosto, Saga então segura o braço de Boo girando-o e arremessando-o em seguida contra o pedestal da estátua trincando-a.

Saga: Bom golpe. - Saga dizia limpando um filete de sangue que escorria de sua boca e observando Boo se reerguer após o impacto recebido - Mas não permitirei ser vencido com isso.

Majin Boo: Hehehe , eu vou te matar. - Boo saiu voando próximo ao chão deixando seu rastro expresso na terra, ao se aproximar de Saga, Boo vai em direção ao céu acumulando um poder absurdo nas mãos que é lançado contra o cavaleiro, a energia vinha como um meteoro na direção de Saga que automaticamente estende as mãos para se defender, com a força do impacto ele é arrastado pelo chão até conseguir controlar a energia e devolvê-la a Boo que sem esperar por isso é almejado em cheio pela própria técnica e acaba explodindo em vários pedaços que ficam flutuando no ar.

Saga: Já acabou, achei que ele fosse mais forte. - Neste momento Saga vira-se e começa a retirar-se do local - Hã, mas o que está acontecendo? - Ao se virar, Saga nota os pedaços de Boo se juntarem em um fazendo com que a massa tomasse forma e Boo retornasse ao seu estado normal - A - ah, o que é você?

Boo: Hum, haaa. - Boo investiu como um raio contra o cavaleiro de Gêmeos aplicando-lhe um novo soco no rosto que o fez voar pelos ares, romper as delimitações da Ilha da Liberdade passando por cima do mar, enquanto realizava a travessia, as águas do mar se dividiam em duas e se formavam enormes ondas que rumavam de lados apostos, devido à velocidade em que Saga fora arremessado, quando este enfim chegou à cidade chocou-se violentamente contra um edifício findando o seu percurso.

11° Casa, Aquário - Grécia.

Enquanto os cavaleiros de ouro remanescentes dos combates contra Hades lutavam ao redor do mundo, um dos invasores da realidade dos cavaleiros tentava passar pelas 12 casas do zodíaco

-Perfeito, agora só falta mais uma e conseguirei cumprir o meu objetivo.

-Pare aí mesmo.

-Hã, quem está aí?

-Devo admitir que você é bem esperto, aproveitou enquanto os outros cavaleiros não estavam em suas respectivas casas para que pudesse atravessá-las sem obstáculos e matar Atena na Sala do Mestre, você só não contava com duas coisas, a 1° é que Atena não está aqui e a 2° é que nós não somos tão ingênuos de deixar o Santuário desprotegido em um momento como este, por isso eu Camus de Aquário me encarregarei de protegê-lo.

- O que, Atena não está aqui, mas onde ela está?

Camus: Acredita mesmo que lhe darei esta informação, mas no momento existem dois fatores que me intrigam, o 1° é como você, um ser pertencente a outra realidade sabia sobre o Santuário e o 2° é sobre o seu nome, apesar de que não faça muita relevância.

-Tudo bem cavaleiro, eu lhe direi o que quer saber, soube a respeito deste lugar graças ao sr. que me trouxe de volta à vida, e quanto ao meu nome não ter relevância, eu discordo pois este será o último que ouvirá e levará consigo para o túmulo, ouça bem, pois o nome da sua derrota; é Cell.

Camus: Pfff, tudo bem "Cell", mas antes de supostamente me mandar para o túmulo, você não quer me dizer quem te trouxe de volta à vida?

Cell: Ingenuidade a sua, não acha? Do mesmo jeito que não quer me dizer onde Atena está, também não lhe direi quem me trouxe de volta.

Camus: Não faz mal, assim que seus amigos e você forem novamente destruídos, ele se revelará por si só. - Enquanto proferia estas palavras, Camus colocava em sua cabeça o elmo de sua armadura que até então estava em suas mãos.

Cell: Grrr, você fala demais - Em um rápido movimento Cell que está em seu estágio perfeito, avança contra Camus que faz o mesmo em relação ao seu inimigo, os 2 trocam golpes em uma velocidade tão incrível que mal podem ser observados, as pilastras que sustentam a Casa de Aquário começam a trincar e algumas até a se espatifar devido à potência dos golpes.

Camus: Não luta nada mal, mas não posso permitir que lute contra a humanidade que tanto prezo.

Cell: Por favor, não me venha com filantropias, já basta o Goku que fica dizendo as mesmas coisas.

Camus: Por mim tanto faz, eu não pretendia demorar mesmo com este combate, Pó de Diamante. - Camus lançou seu ataque contra Cell que para não ser atingido utilizou o teletransporte reaparecendo atrás de Camus e aplicando-lhe um potente chute nas costas que o fez atravessar uma pilastra e ficar incrustado em outra - Como ele se moveu tão rápido, hã?

Cell: Kienzan - O poder cortante de Cell avançou rapidamente contra Camus que para se libertar da pilastra utilizou seu cosmo para explodi-la, em seguida usou as duas mãos para segurar a energia desfazendo-a em seguida

Camus: Minha vez, Pó de Diamante.

Cell: Outra vez a mesma infantilidade? - Uma vez mais, Cell utiliza o seu teletransporte com o intuito de atacar o cavaleiro de Aquário pelas costas, porém num ato de extrema velocidade, Camus se esquiva do golpe e utiliza o Pó de Diamante para congelar as pernas de Cell - Mas o que, não consigo me mover.

Camus: Pensou que eu cairia novamente no mesmo truque, pois saiba que o mesmo golpe não funciona duas vezes no mesmo cavaleiro, e agora que não pode mais se esquivar é hora de dar adeus, Trovão Aurora Ataque!

Cell: Engano seu, talvez eu esteja preso no chão, mas ainda posso usar as mãos, Ka-me-ha-me-haaaa - No centro da Casa de Aquário as duas energias se chocaram e imediatamente abriram uma cratera no chão, a energia não tendia para nenhum dos lados até que ocorre uma explosão que torna o ambiente da 11° casa quente e glacial ao mesmo tempo, já Camus e Cell eram arremessados em direções opostas - Agora sim estou livre, mas onde está aquele cavaleiro?

Camus: Eu estou aqui Cell. - Neste instante Cell dirigia sua atenção para o local em que Camus estava - Você lutou bem, mas não resistirá ao próximo ataque.

Cell: O que está dizendo?

Camus: O Pó de Diamante e o Trovão Aurora são grandes técnicas e somente elas foram capazes de exaurir parte de seu cosmo, mas o poder extremo encontra-se no zero absoluto e contra ele você não poderá, portanto adeus Cell, Execução Aurora! - A imensa rajada de ar frio atinge Cell em cheio transformando-o em um enorme bloco de gelo que se estilhaça em seguida e se evapora instantaneamente levando consigo todas as partículas de Cell e fazendo Camus ficar exausto.

Rio de Janeiro - Brasil

No Brasil, Aiolia de Leão venceu Freeza rapidamente, porém ele pressentiu que o inimigo que acabara de vencer não era o único que enfrentaria no Rio.

Aiolia: Vamos, já disse saber que está aí, portanto, pare de se esconder.

-Eu não preciso me esconder de ninguém, muito menos de você cavaleiro - Neste momento, um misterioso ser se revelava das sombras e avançava na direção de Aiolia.

Aiolia: Diga, quem é você?

-Meu nome é 17, andróide Super 17.

Aiolia: Super 17?

Super 17: Por que o espanto, só por que sou um andróide?

Aiolia: Por favor, pouco me importo quem ou o que você é, o seu destino será o mesmo do verme anterior.

Super 17: Você vai perceber que eu não sou tão fraco e ingênuo quanto Freeza, e aí, já será tarde para que se arrependa do que disse.

Aiolia: Mesmo, então por que não me mostra?

Super 17: Com prazer, haaa - O Super 17 lançou uma bola de energia contra Aiolia que com a mão esquerda desviou-a de seu trajeto, o andróide aproveitou o momento para proferir um forte soco em Aiolia fazendo-o voar e se chocar com um poste, derrubando-o em seguida.

Aiolia: Miserável, vejo que realmente não mentiu, por este golpe, pude ver que você é diferente daquele que enfrentei. - Aiolia: dizia se erguendo do chão e com o punho próximo à boca no local em que fora atingido

Super 17: O que foi, por acaso se deu conta do que fez e agora quer que eu tenha clemência de você?

Aiolia: Por favor, não seja tão utopista já que eu ainda vencerei este combate. - Aiolia se lançou contra o Super 17 aplicando-lhe um soco na altura do rosto que o andróide defende cruzando os braços à frente, porém o impacto foi tão potente que mesmo se defendendo, o andróide Super 17 foi arrastado a alguns metros permanecendo de pé.

Super 17: Vejo que não mostrou todo seu potencial contra o Freeza e ainda tem alguns truques guardados, mas isto não te livrará da morte certa.

Aiolia: Isso é o que veremos - O cavaleiro de leão novamente investiu contra o andróide que fez o mesmo em relação a Aiolia, com movimentos extremamente rápidos, os 2 guerreiros começaram a distribuir potentes golpes um no outro, o impacto dos golpes fazia o meio fio se partir e a rua se esburacar, em um determinado instante, os guerreiros atingem um ao punho do outro fazendo-os se separar.

Super 17: Devo admitir que sua força e velocidade são incríveis, não esperava que chegassem a tanto.

Aiolia: Você também me surpreendeu, pois mesmo que fosse de outro mundo, não acreditei que pudesse lutar no mesmo nível que um cavaleiro de ouro.

Super 17: No seu nível, não seja tão otimista, ainda mais que tudo acabará com o próximo ataque - O Super 17 estendeu as duas mãos que imediatamente começaram a brilhar e a intensificar uma poderosa energia - Haaaa - Das mãos do Super 17, centenas de milhhares de raios energéticos foram disparados contra o Leão.

Aiolia: Com certeza não sabe o que diz, acredita mesmo que serei vencido por você, Cápsula do Poder! - Aiolia cerrou o punho fortemente e lançou seu ataque contra o do Super 17, milhões de luzes vinham dos dois lados e ao se chocarem, começavam a se anular, raio contra raio um a um se disparava em pleno ar até não sobrar mais vestígios de ambas energias.

Super 17: Hã? Como fez isso?

Aiolia: Não sabia que os cavaleiros podem se mover à velocidade da luz, porém, devo admitir que também é muito habilidoso. - Era explÍcita a admiração de Aiolia perante as habilidades do andróide, assim como o Super 17 também se surpreendia com o poder do Leão.

Super 17: Seja como for, tenho certeza que você não tem poder suficiente para me vencer.

Aiolia: Não seja tolo máquina inútil, quer pagar pra ver?

Super 17: Não preciso pagar para conhecer o óbvio, mas farei com que se arrependa e sinta o temor de me enfrentar. - O Super 17 avançou contra o cavaleiro de Leão proferindo diversos golpes em Aiolia que se esquiva velozmente dos ataques, em um instante, o andróide acertou um soco com a mão direita no rosto do cavaleiro e em seguida outro com a mão esquerda fazendo Aiolia se desequilibrar, o Super 17 então deu um giro com o intuito de acertar um chute no Leão que mesmo desequilibrado segurou a perna do andróide e o arremessou contra um prédio que teve suas estruturas abaladas.

Aiolia: E então, onde está o temor que me fará sentir?

Super 17: Hum, realmente você me faz rir cavaleiro. - O Super 17 já se levantava após o golpe recebido - Grrr, mas não estou mais afim de rir, aaaahhhh - O andróide expulsou seu ki violentamente gerando uma explosão

Aiolia: Tem um cosmo bastante poderoso, mas... isso não importa - O cavaleiro dourado começou a queimar seu cosmo ultrapassando os limites do sétimo sentindo e atingindo conseqüentemente a essência do oitavo

Super 17: Prepare-se aahhh - O super 17 avançou uma vez mais contra Aiolia que ainda emanava o brilho de seu cosmo, o cavaleiro segurou o andróide que vinha como um trem e em seguida ambos deram um salto para o céu proferindo diversos golpes, o super 17 então segurou Aiolia e saiu voando em outra direção, na cidade as pessoas se surpreendiam com o brilho emanado por Aiolia, um brilho dourado riscava os céus do Rio de Janeiro

Índia

Na Índia, uma nova energia repleta de escuridão começava a surgir e uma nova parte do mundo se via tomada pelas trevas, de dentro desta escuridão, surgia um ser cuja força se assimila à de Cell, tratava-se de Daburá, o rei das trevas.

Daburá: Até que enfim voltei à vida, eu já não agüentava mais a vida dos mortos, mesmo que tenham me jogado no paraíso e que eu tenha tentado me converter em uma boa alma, aquilo não era pra mim, eu sou um ser do mal e vou provar isso destruindo todo este mundo, hahahaha!

-Engano seu, eu não vou permitir que cometa este delito contra a humanidade.

Daburá: Hã, quem é você?

-Isso não é importante, mas; me chamam Shaka de Virgem.

Daburá: Shaka de Virgem? " Deve ser um homem fenômenal, se quer senti a sua presença" - Pensava o rei das trevas - Por que não desce aqui e luta comigo? - Daburá que estava em uma floresta dizia para Shaka que se encontrava sentado em uma árvore.

Shaka: Não é necessário que peça novamente, eu já tinha a intenção de fazer isso - Shaka então dá um salto caindo à frente de Daburá.

Daburá: Ótimo, pois não tenho tempo a perder, ahhh!

Shaka: Pfff, pobre homem, ohm. - Daburá que havia atacado o cavaleiro de Virgem viu seu punho esbarrar em uma barreira que havia sido suspensa por Shaka sem conseguir avançar apesar de fazer força.

Daburá: Miserável, porque não consigo te atingir?

Shaka: Ohm - Shaka com sua mão estendida com a posição que lhe é peculiar emite um brilho, e em uma fração de segundo o corpo de Daburá foi arremessado contra as arvores que foram ao chão com o impacto

Daburá: A - ah.

Shaka: A poucos instantes, você me disse que não tinha tempo a perder, mas quem não dispõe deste tempo sou eu, então, acabemos logo com isso, escolha um dos seis mundos da metempsicose.

Daburá: Mundos do que?

Shaka: Rikudo Rinne - Um pequeno cosmo lançado das mãos de Shaka almejou Daburá transportando-o para os 6 mundos.

Shaka: Provavelmente ele escolheu o mundo dos chacinas, lá ele pode manifestar todo o seu sadismo - Shaka deu as costas para o corpo imóvel de Daburá e começou a andar, porém em um rápido lance, Daburá abriu os olhos e disparou vários raios em Shaka que estava desprevenido - aaahhhh - Shaka se ajoelhou no chão fitando seu olhar para Daburá - Co-como conseguiu sair dos 6 mundos?

Daburá: Por favor, os tais 6 mundos são uma piada para mim, eu já conheço todos eles e estar em qualquer um significa que estou em casa, por isso são ineficazes contra mim, agora morra! - Daburá dá um salto para o céu e de sua boca lança uma espécie de lava cuja temperatura atingia níveis altíssimos, Shaka então ergueu sua mão direita com o intuito de formar uma nova barreira protetora, por um instante, ele conseguiu deter a energia de Daburá, porém esta estava tão poderosa que pôde transpassa-la e atingir o cavaleiro dourado que parecia queimar como um braseiro, neste instante, um brilho dourado cria uma explosão que termina com o ataque.

Shaka: A -ah, eu não...esperava...por este ataque.

Daburá: Hum, você deve agradecer pela armadura que tem, se não fosso por ela, certamente o fogo teria te consumido.

Shaka: O quê, então acredita que a armadura é a razão pela qual continuo vivo?

Daburá: Isso não parece óbvio?

Shaka: Pois se engana profundamente Daburá, não é a armadura que torna os cavaleiros poderosos, mas sim o cosmo que tem o poder de criar e de destruir, e agora vou provar isso - Shaka que até então estava ajoelhado no chão e soltando fumaça devido ao ataque de Daburá se levanta e exerce um único movimento, mas que fez toda a diferença, Shaka abre os olhos.

Daburá: O que, mas que ki gigantesco é este? É este homem que emana tanto poder? Se for ele mesmo, eu serei...

Shaka: Daburá, você teve sua chance de se redimir, mas um homem como eu só oferece uma chance e a sua já se esvaiu, adeus, Tenma Kofuku - O ataque de Shaka faz as trevas trazidas por Daburá se dissociarem e o cavaleiro vê seu inimigo caído ante a seus pés como se fosse um vegetal, era o fim do Rei das trevas.

Nova York - Estados Unidos

Em Nova York, Saga de Gêmeos e Majin Boo iniciaram, uma feroz luta na Ilha da Liberdade, mas agora a luta tomava novos rumos e teria sua continuação na cidade após Boo jogar Saga contra um edifício.

Saga: Argh, ele aumentou seu cosmo de uma vez, e foi capaz de me jogar tão longe, ele é in-incrível - Saga se levantava com certa dificuldade e via Boo vindo ao seu encontro com cinismo estampado no rosto.

Majin Boo: Hihihi, hehehe, transforme-se em um doce, haaa - Boo atirou sua energia contra Saga que deu um salto para não ser atingido, o raio então acertou um hidrante que instantaneamente se transformou em uma barra de chocolate fazendo Saga se impressionar.

Saga: Hum, não imaginei que ele fosse capaz de coisas desse gênero, devo acabar logo com ele, aahhh - Saga correu ao encontro de Boo que se encontrava no céu, dando um salto em sua direção, por um tempo os dois permaneceram suspensos no ar dando vários golpes um no outro até que o cavaleiro de gêmeos segura a cabeça de Boo e a choca contra a sua perna, atordoado, Boo despenca do ar caindo de cara no chão da rua

Boo: Grrr, maldito, maldito - Boo se virou para ver onde Saga estava, e para sua surpresa, o cavaleiro vinha em sua direção, com o punho cerrado, Saga atingiu um poderoso golpe no rosto de Boo que foi violentamente flexionado contra a rua, enquanto seu rosto era empurrado contra a rua, o corpo de Boo era suspenso no ar e devido a enorme força de Saga, uma cratera se abria abaixo de sua cabeça soterrando-o em seguida

Saga: Sabia que não morreria com um ataque tão simples - Saga analisando a cratera que havia proporcionado nota Boo aparecer atrás dele saindo do chão

Majin Boo: Grrr, me deixou furioso, agora sim eu destruo este planetaaaaa - Em cada uma das mãos, Boo acumulava enormes bolas de poder que seriam arremessadas contra a terra.

Saga: Não fará isso, pois eu Saga de Gêmeos tenho uma dívida com Atena e em nome da deusa, não permitirei que destrua o mundo que ela tanto ama, parta deste mundo através da OUTRA DIMENSÃO - Saga lançou seu ataque contra Boo que foi sugado pelo plano existencial aberto por Saga antes que pudesse lançar sua energia contra a terra, em seguida o cavaleiro lacrou o portal de tempo e espaço levando consigo o terminal Majin Boo.

NOTA DO AUTOR: Olá pessoal, tudo bem com vocês? Primeiramente, desculpem-me pela demora, mas está entregue o 7º cap da fic Lendas, o encontro de dois mundos, espero que gostem. E só para esclarecer, gostaria de dizer que as lutas entre os cavaleiros de ouro e os guerreiros revividos foram rápidas desta forma devido a serem várias, e se eu fosse atribuir uma atenção maior às mesmas, acabaria ficando muito extensiva e fugiria do foco central que são Seiya e os outros, assim como os guerreiros Z, as únicas lutas que enfatizei com maior vigor, foram as de Aiolia e a de Saga, pois julgo seus adversários os mais poderosos dos que foram revividos, então, nada mais justo, por isso, não percam o próximo cap onde as batalhas douradas se decidirão, não percam AQUELES QUE SE REVELAM


End file.
